Things That Go Boo!
by Srellet
Summary: Luke and Leia fail to return from a simple routine task.  It's up to Chewbacca and Han to rescue them, if he can find them in time...  A loose sequel to Old Friends.  HanLeia
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters in this story.

Luke Skywalker peered out from under the hood of his rain poncho. "I don't think I've ever seen this much precipitation in my entire life," his voice was filled with wonderment.

"Wish I could say the same," Princess Leia muttered as she walked passed the bright-eyed boy. "Come on," she ordered. "The longer we stand here the wetter we get."

"I don't mind," Luke followed the girl.

"Well, I do," she huffed and trudged on through the thick foliage.

Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia had finished placing the sensors around the perimeter of their new base on Preloira. Although the planet had a vast variety of terrain, the High Command decided upon a small island that consisted of nothing but mountainous rainforests with no know sentient beings. While the farm boy from the desert planet, Tatooine, might have found such an environment enthralling, the worldly princess couldn't be more miserable. It was hot and sticky and humid and sticky and hot. The moment she stepped out of the coldest shower she could possibly stand, she was just as sweaty as she was before she took the shower.

But Leia wasn't one to complain, at least not out loud. She pushed some rebellious strands of hair out of her eyes and stomped down a brittle bush in her path. Of course, she didn't have to be out here in the rain setting up sensors. After all, it was her choice. But she was going stir-crazy stuck in the musty bunkers the Alliance liked to call a base. Those bunkers were dark and dank despite all efforts to install proper lighting and ventilation. It was probably the most depressing base she ever stepped foot in. However, that wasn't really a fair assessment since she had just gone underground only months ago and hadn't even visited a rebel base before that.

In all honesty, Leia found the lush rainforests of the unnamed island beautiful, just not very comfortable. When she and Luke started the task, the sun pounded down upon them, and she rejoiced in having the overgrown foliage relieve some of that discomfort. But then it rained out of the clear blue. And it wasn't just a light drizzle either. That would have been a welcomed respite from the heat. Instead, it was a downpour that slowed their progress and made their path barely visible.

"Leia?" Luke called from behind her.

"Yes, Luke?" Leia stopped and turned to face her companion.

"I'm…uh…I think we're going the wrong way," he scratched his head.

"Of course we're not," Leia frowned. Then her head swiveled to the right and to the left. She turned around to face the direction from which they came. "Oh! Just great!"

"We can't be lost?" Luke copied Leia's head movements, hoping he might seem something familiar. But to a desert-raised kid, rainforests look the same anyway he looked at it.

The princess rested her hand on her hip, "I don't know. You're the one with the GPS."

"Oh yeah," Luke dug around in his bag, and Leia just shook her head. With his blue eyes focused on the contents of his bag, Luke failed to notice the impatient princess standing next to him. He pulled out a small gadget, "Here it is."

Leia held her hand out, "I can take it from here."

"I can read a GPS," he whined and held on to the computer.

"If you can read it, then why are we lost?" she reasoned and reached for the GPS computer.

"I _was_ following you!" Luke turned away so she couldn't snatch it from his hands.

Leia sighed, "That's my point exactly. If _I _had the GPS then we wouldn't be lost, and we wouldn't be stuck out here in the pouring rain."

"Nice try," Luke rolled his eyes and held the gadget over his head out of reach of Leia's grasp. "If I hadn't been following_ you_ we wouldn't be lost."

Leia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "That GPS computer doesn't work so well when it's in your bag, and I'm certain that holding it in the rain like that isn't going to make it work any better as well."

Luke shrugged, "You got me there." He rubbed the small computer on his chest in a futile attempt to dry it.

The princess held her hand out again, "If you please…"

Luke rolled his head and held out the gadget. Just as the GPS computer touched the tips of Leia's fingers, a rush of thick, brown water knocked the GPS out of their reach and the two off of their feet.

Leia frantically grabbed at the foliage rushing by her, but the force of the flash flood was too great. Instead, the useless roots and stems of the exotic plants scraped her skin, and the muddy water all but suffocated her.

Luke wasn't fairing much better. His arms flayed around as he tried to dig his heels into the squishy ground beneath him. He kept his head tilted as forward as possible in an attempt to prevent the murky water from entering his mouth. Unfortunately, this maneuver wasn't working too well.

Leia made the mistake of smiling when she finally found purchase on the muddy slope. She sputtered and spat and held on tight to that root. She felt Luke swiftly approaching. She shoved the tips of her boots into the mud as deep as she could and held one hand out for Luke. She caught the bicep of Luke's arm.

"Hold on to me, Luke!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

Luke's hands wrapped around Leia's arm, and he struggled to reach for the root near the one to which she clung. He grunted as he fought the pounding current, but he managed to wrap his fingers around the sturdy root. He snaked his free arm around Leia's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of my arm!" Luke ordered.

Leia did as she was told, enabling her to hang on to the root with both of her hands. They tucked their chins, touched their foreheads together, and hoped that would be enough to prevent the rushing water from drowning them. Both of their muscles shook and strained under the weight of the water, and Leia silently prayed the flood tide would subside. Luke squeezed the princess tight and kept his eyes screwed shut.

And when they thought that they couldn't hang on much longer, the rush of water simmered down to a relative trickle. Luke and Leia looked at each other's mud-covered face and laughed.

"I thought that would never end," Luke exhaled.

"Yeah," Leia agreed as she surveyed their situation. She was relieved that they no longer had to battle the flash flood, but their predicament didn't improve by much. The slope they slid down was almost vertical from the wash of the water. It wasn't going to be an easy climb up. But then when were things ever easy? "Guess we should head up."

Luke looked up and grimaced, "That's gonna be some climb."

Leia dug her feet in deeper and clenched her teeth together as she began to pull her body up. She reached one hand higher than the other, and just as her fingers wrapped around the tuberous root above the one that halted her slide, the root ripped out of the ground.

"Leia!" Luke screamed and grabbed for her. The force of her weight and the soft soil tore the root he was hanging onto right out of the ground, and the two rolled and tumbled down the rest of the inclination.

The princess winced as she forced herself to sit up. Her hands went to her head, and she leaned he elbows on her bent knees as she tried to regain her bearings. She closed her eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. _Luke!_ Leia popped her head up and was punished by a piercing pain that zipped down her spine. She didn't let the pain detour her. She looked around for her companion.

"Luke!" she called to her friend who was face down in the mud a few meters away from her. Leia crawled over to him, cursing the muddy ground that slowed her down. She pushed Luke over onto his back. "Luke!"

Leia exhaled as his eyes opened and closed a few times, "Are you okay?"

Luke propped himself up on his elbows and surveyed his body. Like Leia, his extremities were scratched up and he ached all over, but there were no broken bones as far as he could tell, "I think so." He looked up at the girl, "You?"

"I'll survive," she sat back on her haunches and wiped at the blood seeping from a cut on her elbow. Her eyes fell on Luke again, "You didn't happen to catch the GPS on the way down, did you?"

Luke smiled at her, "I was hoping you did."

She returned his smile and then looked up to from where they came, "I guess it's safe to say we're lost."

Luke swiped at his dirty face, "I don't think I like rain as much as I thought I did."

"Me neither," Leia answered, but her attention was focused on a way of getting out of there. Her eyes lit up, and she dug around in her pouch. But her cheerful expression dissolved as she pulled out the soggy commlink.

Luke pulled his out, but his was in no better condition than his companion's, "It'd be nice if they made these waterproof."

Leia dropped hers into the mud, "They do. The Alliance just can't afford them. At least not for everyone."

Luke discarded his and let out a sigh, "So now what?"

With some effort, the princess pulled herself to her feet, "We try to find our way back, somehow." She gave Luke a hand up.

"Where do we start?"

Leia shrugged and rested her hands on her hips, "Your guess is as good as mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo dropped the hydrospanner into his makeshift toolbox and looked out the hangar door. The rain pounded down on the ground, obscuring the view beyond the open hangar door. A grumble from above him brought his attention back to his beloved ship.

Han looked up at his best friend, "It's raining pretty hard." He rolled his eyes as Chewbacca worfed. He handed Chewie a wrench and then turned his hazel eyes back to the downpour outside. "Do you think Leia and Luke are back?"

Chewie leaned his head over the edge of the platform on which he was perched. Han huffed, "I know you have no idea. I was just speculating---Oh! Never mind." Han bent over the toolbox and rummaged through the tools. Then he stood up, his hands empty.

Han looked out the hangar door again, "Hey, Chewie. I'm gonna take a break. I won't be long."

Han ignored Chewbacca's heckling response and headed toward the base command room. He squeezed pass some rebel grunts and a few pilots as he made his way down the slender walkway. When he came to the base command center, Han sauntered in as if he belonged there. Although a few higher ranked officers shot him dirty looks, no one stopped him.

Han's hazel eyes scanned the dark room until they fell on his target, "General Reeiken."

The older man favored Han with a small smile, "Captain Solo, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia returned from their task," Han coughed the words out and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The general pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide the smile, "I'm sure they're on their way back."

Han rocked on his toes, "Did they comm you?"

"No, but one of the sensors was triggered about twenty minutes ago," Reeiken looked over his shoulder at one of the many consoles. "They probably triggered it on their way back."

Han nodded and chewed on the inside of his lip, "Sounds like somethin' Luke would do." _But not Leia. _He took a few steps backward towards the door, "Thank you, General. Be seein' ya' around."

"Looking forward to it, Captain," Reeiken turned around so Han couldn't see his smile.

"General!"

Han stopped in his tracks by the urgent tone of one of the rebels monitoring the console. This couldn't be good. Han followed Reeiken over to the tech.

"There's a distress signal coming in!"

Reeiken leaned over the tech to get a better look at the console. The rainforest made the standard thermal sensory pods the rebels normally used within their perimeters difficult to read at times. He inwardly cursed the lack of technology he was given for this base. But this base was much smaller than the others, and the rebellion was still struggling to take hold in the galaxy, so his fledgling base was last on the priority list when it came to supplies.

Han squeezed in next to the general, "That's coming from inside." He pressed his lips together, "And unless Luke or Leia have grown double their size and are attacking each other, that distress signal's not coming from them."

"Point taken," General Reeiken stood tall and began to order his men around.

But Han didn't wait to hear the rest of his commands. He shoved his way through the walkway and ran to the _Falcon_, "Chewie! Grab your bowcaster and follow me!"

The Wookie leaped from the scaffolding and disappeared into the ship. Han didn't have to wait long for his best friend. With his blaster drawn, Han followed Chewbacca out the hangar door. A group of rebels joined them in the search for the rebels in distress. Fortunately the rain stopped, but that didn't make it any easier to trace the distress signal for any of them.

But the blood curdling screams caught the would-be rescuers' attention. Han and Chewbacca raced toward the grating sound, shoving branches and leaves out of their way and leaping over tangled roots. Chewbacca was the first to find the lone rebel. However, there wasn't anything to be done for him. The large Wookie whipped his bowcaster from his back and aimed it at the black being that stood almost the height of Chewbacca and was covered in the rebel's blood. The creature's yellow eyes stared straight into Chewbacca's. Before those eyes worked their magic on Chewie, the great Wookie fired his bowcaster. But the strange creature was too quick, and it disappeared into the heavy foliage.

Chewbacca's chest rose and fell, and he dropped his bowcaster. Han caught up to his friend who now stood over the torn up rebel, "What was that?"

Chewie wailed and grumbled, and Han's heart practically stopped.

"What is it?" one of the rebels asked as they crowded around.

"Chewie says it's a Grendoli," Han translated. He then looked to the nearest rebel, "I thought there weren't any sentinel beings on this island?"

The rebel's brow furrowed, but his large eyes stayed focused on his fatally wounded comrade, "There's not supposed to be." He looked up at Han, "You're telling me that _that_ creature is intelligent?"

Han's eyes moved to Chewie's, "That's what he says. Grendolies don't usually kill on the spot. This one was probably a scout. Chewie thinks your little activities here have attracted some very unwanted attention."

"And I thought Imperial attention was bad," another rebel breathed as he examined the rebel who just lost his life.

Chewie tilted his head and addressed Han. Han looked to the rebels, "What was he doing out here anyway?"

"I think Reese was off-duty," one answered. "He was probably just getting some air. That base is so stuffy."

Chewbacca roared. Han put his hands on his hips, "That base is the only thing keeping us all safe. For now."

Chewbacca's voice lowered, and he leaned over to Han. "Oh, no!" Han expelled, and he took off running back to the base, leaving the other rebels to deal with their dead friend.

Chewbacca was close on Han's heels. Han headed straight to the officer nearest the hangar door, "Has Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia returned?"

"No, sir."

Chewbacca placed a hand on Han's shoulder, "Right." Han pulled out his commlink and tried to comm Luke. When that failed he then commed the princess. He didn't even get static on hers. Han whipped out his blaster and headed out the hangar doors.

Chewie managed to grab the back of Han's collar, pulling Han to a stop before he got momentum. Han jerked himself out of the Wookie's grasp, "Whaddya doin'? They're still out there!"

Chewbacca shook his head and howled even louder. Han's shoulders slumped, "You're right. Go and make sure we have everything we need. I'll go tell Reeiken."

Chewie nodded. Han's expression was grim, "I have a very bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Han Solo hated nothing more than being wet, and the way the rain came pouring down, he was soaked to his underwear despite the rain poncho he was wearing. "Aw, to hell with this!" He pulled the poncho over his head and discarded it without another thought. They better find Luke and Leia alive or he was going to be really pissed.

Chewbacca shook his head, spraying water on his shorter friend, and if it weren't for the pouring rain, Han would have chewed his head off. Chewie shook his head a few more times and smiled to himself.

Han rubbed his fist over the handheld thermal sensor. Fortunately, Reeiken gave them the best equipment he had available. Reeiken also sent out a few more rescue parties, but unfortunately their equipment was limited. Chewbacca suggested that those rescue parties stay within the base perimeters, and that it might also be a good deal to pack this base up. The Gendolies were the reason this island was inhabited by sentient beings, and it was obvious that no sentient being escaped alive to warn others about them.

Han and Chewbacca would search beyond the perimeters since Chewbacca was the most knowledgeable about the Grendolies. Chewbacca would have preferred to conduct the search alone, but he knew Han wouldn't have that. Despite his reluctance to admit it, both Luke and Leia, mainly Leia, have become quite important in Han's life.

"Reeiken said that this one was the last sensor placed," Han toed the sensor embedded in the wet soil.

Chewbacca scrutinized the sensor and then looked out into the jungle. He raised his nose and sniffed. It was difficult to get a good lead on the missing rebels because of the precipitation, but Chewie concentrated hard.

"Get something?" Han's voice perked up when Chewbacca's head swiveled to the right with great force. Chewie shrugged. "Well, maybe it's somethin'."

Han followed Chewbacca, doing his best to ignore his discomfort. The rain had lightened, but it was still a hindrance. With a sour expression Han trudged after Chewie. When they found those two, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. If they found them…

Han shook his head. There was no way he was giving up on finding them even if they had to search the whole island and fight off every Grendoli they crossed. Even if it rained the whole time. Han swiped his hand over his face in a futile attempt to wipe away the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is again," Leia whispered. Her large eyes narrowed as she tried to penetrate the thick foliage.

Yeah, there's definitely something out there," Luke whispered back.

Leia slid her blaster from its holster and prepared for an attack.

"Wait," Luke placed his hand on her blaster and gently pushed it down. "I don't think we'll need that."

"But you saw that…that thing," Leia re-aimed her blaster. "This is our only protection."

"I'm not sure what I saw. Are you?"

Leia pursed her lips, "No, but that's my point. A blaster right now might come in handy."

Maybe," Luke breathed as he pushed her blaster down. "I still don't think we need that right now."

The leaves and branches shook, and Luke and Leia shrank lower behind the tree root that they hid behind. Leia squeezed Luke's arm, unwittingly digging her nails into his skin, as a low growl resonated around them. They watched the rustling of the rainforest, tracking the movement of whatever was approaching them.

"Luke…" Leia prepared to fire her blaster.

Again, Luke put his hand on hers and forced her to lower it.

"Are you crazy?" Leia responded, but then her eyes widened with fear as she realized her voice was way too loud.

Luke said nothing, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her lower behind the giant tree root. And then there was more rustling. Luke hoped his feelings could be trusted. Maybe Leia was right. Maybe they were now in more trouble than before because of him. Maybe…

A guttural howl had never sounded better to Luke's ears. He grabbed Leia's hand and pushed his way out of their hiding place. "Chewie," Luke whispered just in case there were other beings around to hear.

Chewbacca expelled a muffled Wookie laugh as he rushed to his lost friends. He ruffled Luke's hair and pulled Leia off her feet into the biggest Wookie hug he could muster up.

"Han!" Luke reached out his hand to the foul-looking man. To Luke's surprise, Han pulled him into a short hug.

Chewie put the princess down, and she smiled at Han, "Captain Solo."

"Your Worshipfulness," he mock bowed before her.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Luke sighed.

Han scanned Luke's extremities and then grabbed Leia's arm, "What happened to you two?"

"Can't this wait?" Leia pulled her arm out of his reach. "I just want to get back to the base and wash this guck off of me."

"'Fraid we can't do that," Han folded his arms.

"Don't tell me," Leia matched his stance. "You two are lost as well."

"It's too dark," Han smiled down at her. Chewbacca grumbled and worffed, and Leia looked up at Han to translate. "Too dangerous to travel at night. There are some unsavory beings wandering around out here."

"You mean besides you?" Leia quipped.

"Nice," Han responded. "The things lurking out here are much more unsavory than me."

"Then that sounds like a very good reason to get back to the base," Leia argued.

Chewbacca shook his head. Han smile widened, "No can do, Your Holy Bossiness."

"And why not, Captain Obnoxious?" Leia's eyes narrowed on Han.

Luke recognized that look and stepped between the two, "Maybe we should listen to Chewie."

Leia rolled her eyes, "So you want to spend the night out here, too?"

"No, but there must be a good reason Chewie says we can't go back to the base," Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, and Leia slightly relaxed. He looked at Han, "Right, Han?"

"I was just getting to that," Han continued to glare at the princess. Chewbacca swiped Han's head with a hairy paw, and he turned his angry eyes at the Wookie. "What's lurking out there is Grendolies."

"Grendolies?"

"Yeah," Han glanced around. "And they're not very friendly."

The princess crossed her arms and leaned on her left hip, "Have you seen them out there?"

Chewie howled and hit his own head. Han shook his head, "No."

"So you don't know they're out there," she reasoned.

Han inhaled slowly, "_They_ know we're out here!"

"Leia, maybe we should…"

"How do you know they know were here?"

"Besides your loud mouth?" Han stepped close to her, bending over at the waist so his eyes were centimeters from hers. "One killed some poor guy back near the base."

Leia opened her mouth and took a step back, but she didn't say anything.

Chewbacca raised his head, sniffed the air, and emitted a low guttural growl. Han sucked in a breath, "Come on. We can't stay here."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, but Han was already pushing him along in front of him and pulling the princess by her arm. He had seen the handiwork of the Grendolies up close. He didn't want to see it again.

Chewbacca was in his element. He picked up the pace, and his three friends struggled to keep up. He leaped over gnarled roots and used the thick vines hanging from the aged trees to help him move faster. Han and the others tried to mimic Chewbacca's moves, but they couldn't quite get it right. Once in a while Chewbacca would stop and sniff the air, looking in all directions. His friends would catch up and have less than a moment to catch their breaths before Chewie headed off in another direction.

When his human friends were ready to give up, Chewbacca stopped in front of a thick tree that stretched kilometers up to the sky. The tree was as thick as the base of an AT-AT, and the trunk resembled the cut sinewy legs of a long limbed Shelopy.

Chewbacca barked orders and then scaled the thick tall tree, carrying the survival kits with him.

"Here, Luke," Han tossed the boy a shovel he had excavated from one of the survival kits. "We need to dig a trench five meters around the tree and at least a meter deep, so start diggin'," Han knelt down and began digging with another shovel.

"Where's Chewie going?" Luke watched Chewbacca ascend the tree.

"Where does it look like he's going?" Han scowled at Luke.

"Why's he doing that?" Leia asked, hoping the Wookie was just getting a look around.

"Aw!" Han threw the shovel down, "Look, we don't have a lot of time here. Luke get back to digging."

"What can I do?" Leia asked.

"Get up that tree with Chewie!"

The princess looked up the length of the tree. Chewbacca had just scaled the lower canopy of the tree and was swiftly making his way up higher. She could barely see him, "I mean, what can I do down here to help?"

Han took a second to look up at the girl from his digging, "Huh?" He returned to the task at hand. "Nothin'. Get up there with Chewie."

Leia knelt down beside Luke and began digging with her hands.

"Leia!" Han snapped. "Have you seen a Grendoli up close?"

"You know very well I haven't."

"And you don't want to! Now do as I told you!"

"Captain Solo," Leia's fists flew to her hips. "I am not going up there until you two do so you might as well give me something to do so we can all get to safety!"

"Stubborn, little, royal pain in the ass," Han muttered.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything because of our dire circumstances," Leia jutted her chin out. "So if you just tell me what still needs to be done…"

"I don't have time for this!" Han growled at her. But when she resumed digging with her hands, Han relented, "Aw, fine! Take the explosives in that bag and put 'em in the trench we're digging. _Carefully._"

Leia pushed herself to her feet, "Captain, I'm always careful, especially when you're around."

"Just do your job. Make sure you space 'em out some. We don't have that many."

Leia began placing the small disc-shaped explosives in the trench Han and Luke were still working on, making sure the trigger of each was facing up. Once Luke and Han had finished their parts, they wrapped twine around each explosive to make certain that if one explosive was triggered then they'd all ignite.

"I think something's coming," Luke stood up, the hair on the back of his neck rose. He stared into the dark ahead of him. He had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten.

Leia's mouth opened slightly, and she looked to Han. Han gulped, but when he felt Leia's eyes on him, he shrugged callously, "I suppose this is a good of time than any to go join Chewie. I'm sure he has dinner ready for us."

Luke examined the tree trunk, scrutinizing the nooks and knobs and twists. Once he felt certain he solved the puzzle, he pulled himself up and climbed the tree with the agility of a young Wookie cub. Leia bit her lip as she watched him.

"What are you waiting for?" Han had already scoped his path out and was beginning his ascent.

But Leia stayed frozen where she stood, "Why are we going up there?"

"Chewbacca knows what he's doing! Now get going."

"Do Grendolies climb trees?"

"You'll have to ask Chewie!"

"Are you sure we'll be safe up there?"

"Come on, Your Worship!" Han yelled. Chewbacca roared from above. "Leia! There's no time left. Let's go!"

She looked up the tree. The safe haven Chewie had prepared looked awfully high, perhaps even higher than the cliff she and Han scaled a while back. And that didn't go too well. "I…"

Han scowled and jumped back down, "What's the problem?"

Her large brown eyes stayed focus up the long trunk of the tree, "I can't go up there."

"Whaddya gonna do?" Han yelled. "Stay down here and die?"

The girl ran her teeth over her bottom lip, wrapped her arms around herself, and looked out into the darkness. The rustling and heavy breathing loomed close.

"Come on, Leia," Han grabbed her arms. "I'll be right behind you. I won't let you fall."

He whisked her over to the tree, but she still didn't make a move to climb it. Han turned her around and held her face in his hands, "You can do this."

Leia's large brown eyes glanced up the length of the tree, and she shook her head so subtly that Han barely caught it.

"You have to do this!" He tried to ignore the hissing and grunting that grew louder. He brusquely turned her around so that she was facing the gnarled tree, "No time to go soft on me, Your Worship!"

Leia flipped her head around and her fiery eyes burnt holes into Han's, "I am_ not _soft, Captain."

Han rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."

"What was that?" Leia snapped.

"Will you just get up there? Or are you afraid?" Han folded his arms over his chest and stared down his nose at the angry girl, all the while his senses alert.

"I _am not_ afraid of anything," she leaned forward and growled, but her eyes told otherwise. And she knew Han knew the truth.

"Here," he said quietly as he bent his knees, "I'll give you a foot up."

Leia put her hands on his shoulders and then her foot into his hands. He gave her a boost, "I'll be right behind you."

The princess pulled herself up the tree using the random knots and grooves to aid her in the climb. Just as Han promised, he was right behind her, ready to catch her if she slipped. She just hoped she didn't slip. The last thing she wanted Han to think about her was that she was weak or that he had to catch her one more time either physically or emotionally.

Han's patience was wearing thin. He was certain one of those fierce creatures was going to jump out and tear them off the tree. He wished the girl would pick up her speed, but he also feared that if she was careless she'd bring both of them down.

Leia grabbed a think branch at the lower canopy and straddled it as she caught her breath. Han swung himself up next to her with more grace than she thought he possessed. He flashed her a lop-sided grin, "Just like that cliff, huh?"

Leia expelled a breath that sounded more like a short laugh, "Nah, this is easier."

Han raised his eyebrow. He doubted her words, but he admired her bravado. He studied her muddy face. Her jaw was clenched as if she was trying to look tougher than she really was, but all it did was make her look like a defiant teenager. Han laughed and lightly tapped her nose, "Ready?"

Leia wrinkled her nose under his touch but didn't snap at him. She looked up, "Might as well finish this."

The lower canopy of the aged tree was easier to climb since it had numerous branches that allowed the pair to move faster. Although there was less chance of the princess slipping, Han still stayed behind her and watched her every move. As they neared the upper canopy, the climbing became more difficult than it had been when they started.

Leia's eyes searched out Luke and Chewie, but both had reached the shelter Chewie prepared and had disappeared inside. The shelter still seemed so far out of reach, and the girl froze where she was.

"What's wrong, Your Most Holiness?" Han managed to expel as he caught his breath.

But the princess said nothing.

"Leia?" Han pulled himself so that he was right next to her. "We're almost there."

"No we're not," she whispered.

"We can't go back down, even if we could!"

"I know!" Leia snapped, but she didn't start climbing.

"Come on," Han positioned himself flushed behind her. "Put your arms around my neck, _carefully_."

Leia moved one hand, hesitated, and then released her other hand, squeezing Han's neck.

"Ease up, will ya'?" Han croaked.

Leia loosened her grip and then swiveled her hips around so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Although she felt secure in his arms, safe even, she still feared she'd cause both of their deaths.

"I'm going to make you fall," she breathed into his ear. "This isn't a good idea."

"Since when was one of my ideas not a good one?" Han whispered back.

"I don't think you want me to answer that," she responded with a smile on her face.

Han began the last leg of their climb. Leia held her breath and rested her head on his shoulder. Just like before when they scaled the cliff, she squeezed him close to her, and Han had to will himself to focus on the climb. _If I can't get her up there, she'll die,_ he had to repeat to himself to prevent her closeness from distracting him.

They were halfway up the upper canopy, giving Leia a bird's eye view of where they came. "Oh!" she breathed as she caught sight of the movement below. She couldn't see anything definite, but there was definitely something down there, "Please hurry, but be careful."

"Doin' the best I can, Sweetheart," Han grunted. "We're almost up there."

Leia knew Han was overestimating their progress, but she decided to close her eyes and just trust him as much as she could trust anyone. He had gotten her out of worse situations than this, and this time Chewie and Luke were here, too.

However, when the four of them were together, things didn't usually go so well for them. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and locked her ankles around Han's waist even tighter. In a way, going up felt much more secure than going down. But then Han did have a bit of practice since the last time. Maybe he was getting better that this. Or maybe scaling a tree is much easier than climbing down a cliff since there wasn't much danger of foot holdings and ledges falling apart under their weight. Or maybe she was getting used to trusting him.

"Grab her, Chewie," Han ordered.

Leia's eyes popped open, and Chewie lifted her into the shelter he had created in a deep crook that branched out in several directions. Leia slightly shivered, missing the warmth of Han's embrace. Han pulled himself in to find Luke leaning against the thick branch across from him. Chewie had secured an emergency shelter tent to the branches so it was as if they were sitting in an upside down umbrella. Despite the sturdiness of the material used for these shelter tents, Chewie thought it was best to stay close to the branches. Above them, the Wookie spread another emergency tent to keep out the precipitation for which the rainforest was famous. If it weren't for the danger below, this safe haven of sorts was quite comfortable.

Han settled in across from Luke and opened the med kit. Still in Chewie's charge, Leia paled as she looked down below. Han pulled out some wipes and synflesh and signaled Luke to move closer. Because they couldn't use any artificial light, they relied on the light of the two full moons that penetrated the cloudy sky. Chewie just hoped that the moonlight wasn't too bright. He focused his steely blue eyes over the edge of the shelter, his sharp vision catching just glimpses of what lurked below.

Han had scooted close to Luke and wiped away the dirt from Luke's superficial scratches. Han then sprayed synflesh on Luke's scrapes, "Anywhere else?"

Luke examined his body, "Nope, think that's it."

Han looked at Leia who was sitting close to Chewbacca, "Hold out your arms."

Leia held out her arms but not for the reason Han was asking. "I can do it myself, Captain," she stared defiantly into Han's hazel eyes and waited for him to give her the wipes and synflesh.

Han scowled. Only a minute ago she was clinging to him while he carried her to safety one more time. Now she's taking that tone with him?

Luke interceded, "Leia, Han's just trying to help you."

She gritted her teeth and her eyes flashed with ice as she stared into Luke's innocent eyes, "I don't need his help."

Chewie rolled his eyes and grumbled. Han narrowed his eyes on Leia, "My help was good enough for you not only a few seconds ago!"

Leia's lips pulled into a pout, "Well, I don't need your help now. I can take care of myself."

"Fine!" Han gave her the synflesh can and wipes.

Everyone stared off into different directions as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Leia used the wipes to clean herself up but had trouble aiming the synflesh on the harder areas to reach. Han stole glances, growing angrier and angrier each time she failed to aim the canister in the right direction.

Chewbacca must have noticed the same thing. But then, he was the one sitting closest to her and being sprayed every time she missed. He gently took the canister of synflesh from the princess and finished the job for her.

The princess waited for the Wookie to finish his ministrations, and once he was finished, she crawled away from him to find herself a nook of her own.

"You okay?" Luke leaned in her direction.

She pasted a diplomatic smile on and looked at the kid, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Luke opened his mouth, but Han shot him a warning look, and Luke decided to let it go.

"Anyone hungry?" Han pulled out a pack of rations.

Chewbacca roared and reached out. Luke also took a couple of ration bars. Han looked at Leia whose arms were wrapped tight around herself. Han slowly inhaled and pressed his lips together as the usual inner battle went on inside him. The girl just snapped at him for no reason _after_ he had been nice to her. Was he going to risk being humiliated again? He looked at her forlorn face and rolled his eyes, "You hungry, Your Worship?"

Leia's eyes met Han's, and he gave her a small smile, "We have cardboard rations and cardboard rations. Which would you prefer?"

Although, Han's attempt at humor brought smiles to the rest of the group, Leia just looked at her choices, "I'm not too hungry."

Han shoved the rations back in his pocket, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment and anger. Why did he try?

Han sighed. He was a glutton for punishment. "How 'bout some water?" Han pulled out a water pouch.

"Thank you," she whispered and held her hand out to him.

Han's eyes found Chewbacca's. Chewie subtly shrugged, and Han handed Leia the water pouch. She held the pouch between her hands and just stared at it. Han leaned back and watched her. Other than her usual bitchiness pointed at him, she didn't seem like herself. She wasn't handling this situation very well, and that wasn't like her. Maybe their last experience with high places made her fear heights. Or maybe she had issues with the dark. She couldn't possibly be afraid of things that lurk in the night. Han couldn't imagine that the Grendolies were worse than Darth Vader.

Han handed a water pouch to the others, and he opened one himself. They ate their dinner in quiet, their ears attuned to the noises of the rainforest. Han leaned back and crossed his legs, "So, it figures you two would get yourselves in trouble on such an easy assignment."

Luke shrugged, "We didn't plan on rain."

Han laughed, "It's a rainforest!" Chewbacca chuckled along.

"Well," Luke hunched his shoulders and looked down, "No one ever told me about flash floods."

"Ah! The misinformed excuse."

"It's not an excuse," Luke whined. "We were washed down a hill or somethin', and we lost the GPS." Luke waited for Leia to tell Han the reason they were lost in the first place, but she stared out into the wet night.

"That explains the mud," Han laughed, but when his eyes fell on Leia his mirth dissolved. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew she'd never be honest. Suddenly, he wasn't so angry at her.

Luke sensed Han's concern and turned his attention on Leia. "Hey, Leia," Luke's voice was filled with cheer. "What was your favorite part of the day?"

Leia snapped out of her small trance and favored Luke with a forced smile, "Oh, I don't know. Getting pummeled by the grossest smelling water I've ever come across, I think that was the highlight of my day."

Han forced a chuckle in an attempt to keep her spirits up, "Well, that explains the disgusting smell rising off you two."

Leia raised an eyebrow and tipped her head toward Han, "We certainly smell much better than you do on any given day."

Han's face screwed into mock-offense. He held up his hands, "What? You don't find my cologne enticing?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Leia bit her lip to hide her smile, "Captain, I find very little about you enticing."

"Aw," he smiled smugly at her, "So you do find something about me enticing."

Luke and Chewie rolled their eyes, but now Leia smiled openly, "You are incorrigible."

"I do try," Han chuckled, pleased with himself for getting a normal response from her.

Leia unbuckled her belt. She started to remove the mud covered rain poncho, but Chewie mumbled something.

"Leave it on," Han translated.

"It smells disgusting," she complained.

"That's what probably kept you two alive this long," Han shrugged. "A Grendoli's sense of smell is pretty acute. You two probably blend in with the other smells of the rainforest."

Luke glanced over the edge of the shelter, "Do you think they're still down there?"

Chewbacca and Han exchanged glances. Han raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you go down there and find out?"

Luke's nose wrinkled and he pulled his head away from the edge, "I think I'll stay right here."

"Good thinking, kid." Han smiled and then looked over at the princess, "You hungry now?" He pulled out another ration bar before she answered, "I saved the best one for you, Your Most Holiness."

Leia's large brown eyes caught the light of the moon as she gazed into Han's, and his heart skipped a beat. She smiled, and his heart's rhythm began to beat out of sync, "How sweet of you, Captain Solo. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Their hands brushed against each others as Han handed Leia the ration bar. Leia thanked him, but held the ration bar in her hand without opening it. This didn't go unnoticed by Han, and although he was concerned with her appetite, he was elated that she recognized his small gesture and accepted it. He decided not to press the issue of her actually consuming the ration bar.

"So Chewie," Leia twisted the ration bar around in her hand, "What do you know about Grendolies?"

Chewie sighed and shared all the knowledge he had about Grendolies. Han was kind enough to translate, "They are definitely intellectual beings with very honed hunting skills. They mostly hunt the indigenous animals on the island, but they prefer to hunt sentient beings." Han shrugged, "More of a challenge, he guesses."

"But I thought this island was uninhabited by sentient beings?" Luke sipped some water from another pouch.

Leia and Han simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Why do you think there aren't any sentient beings on this island?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, the Grendolies are good at what they do," Han's eyes fell to the middle of their shelter as he remembered the fallen rebel. Not many things shook him up, especially not death. Death was always on his heels. But the damage the Grendoli did on that rebel….Han glanced at Leia.

Leia felt Han's eyes on her, and she returned his stare with a quizzical smile, "Anything else we should know?"

Chewbacca explained more as Han translated, "They hunt in teams, herd their prey, trap them, the usual."

"Then all we have to do is not let them trap us," Luke's voice was full of optimism. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca looked at Luke with pity. "What?"

"They know were not stupid," Han speculated. "Chewie's dealt with them before."

Leia looked at the large Wookie, "Where?"

Chewie moaned and looked out into the rain. Han bit his lip, "Grendolies inhabited Kashyyyk hundreds of years ago. The Grendolies and Wookies avoided each other, but their conflicting belief systems caused problems. The Wookies believe in preserving nature and respecting life. Grendolies are blood-thirsty beings who practice genocide. When the Grendolies attacked the Skitrelas—"

"Skitrelas?" Luke looked at Chewie.

"Yeah," Han answered. "They were meek and scrawny—" Chewbacca howled. Han rolled his eyes, "They _are_ scrawny, and as history proved, not very strong." Chewie shook his head. "Come on! They weren't exactly intimidating." Chewie shook a fist. "Fine," Han huffed. "Anyhow," he continued, "The Wookies couldn't sit around and let the Grendolies kill off all of the Skitrelas, so they went to war."

Han peered over the edge of the shelter, "The Wookies managed to wipe out most of the Grendolies. They don't come near the Wookies anymore, and no one knows if they're even on Kashyyyk anymore. But the Wookie elders still educate their young about the Grendolies, just in case…" Han's voice trailed off.

"So we're safe in the trees?" Luke asked.

Han shifted and looked out into the dark, his voice quieted, "We're not Wookies."

Luke and Leia exchanged uneasy glances. Chewie's steely blue eyes softened as he looked at Leia, and he worfulled. Han smiled, "Chewie's got our backs."

Luke's eyes rolled and he muttered, "I hope he's got our fronts, too."

The group laughed, and Han added, "Chewie'll watch yours. I'll watch Leia's."

"You just be mindful of your own, Captain," Leia's eyes narrowed on Han, but a small smile played on her lips. "With that mouth of yours, you're going to be the one needing the protection."

"Who's the one with the mouth?" Han quipped.

"Both of you are equally irritating and obnoxious!" Luke answered, and Chewbacca chuckled.

A loud crack and an electrical current caused all of the tree dwellers to jump. Chewbacca peered over the side, Han drew his blaster and moved next to Leia, and Luke's hand wrapped around his light saber.

There was another loud crack, and the sky lit up before it came falling down on them. All of them breathed a little easier as they exchanged embarrassed glances.

"More rain!" Luke held his hand out, "I've never been to a place that rained this much."

"That's cos you haven't been much of anywhere," Han resumed his relaxed position but stayed close to Leia for reasons he didn't want to admit.

Luke shrugged, "Can't deny that."

Han reached over and mussed Luke's hair as Leia laughed. Chewbacca was the only one that didn't join in their mirth. He sniffed the heavy air and peered down at their warning system. Then he tugged on Han's sleeve. Han looked over the side as well.

"Sith!"

"What?" Leia turned her laughing brown eyes at Han, and he wished he had better news for her.

"The rain ain't too good for our explosives down there," he pulled himself away from the edge.

Chewbacca pushed Luke and Leia's heads down, and Han dropped his as well.

Leia's fingers wrapped around Han's bicep, "What's going on?" she whispered.

Han responded to her by wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

Chewie crouched down and leaped to the tree next to theirs. He clawed and chewed away at a large, heavy branch until it came free of the trunk. With all his might, Chewie threw the branch west of where he and his friends were perched. Then he repeated the process, this time throwing the torn branch even farther than the first. He hesitated for a moment and then repeated the process again, each branch flying farther than the last.

Chewbacca dropped back into their makeshift shelter to find Luke, Leia, and Han huddled in the center of the shelter. Chewie expelled a sigh combined with a low grumble.

"Hopefully, that'll throw 'em off," Han translated and removed his arm from Leia when she released her hold on him.

Despite her relaxed demure, Chewie sensed that Leia remained uneasy. Chewbacca moved next to her and gently stroked the side of Leia's face. Han watched the princess, whose eyes focused on nothing. With each flash of lightning, he could see the fear in her eyes and feel Luke tense up despite the distance between them. Han sighed as he stole glances at the girl. Chewie cooed softly as he stroked her head. She yawned, and her eyes became heavy. Han could see that she was fighting a losing battle. He had seen Chewbacca used this technique on his young son Lumpy when Lumpy was agitated or refused to go to bed. It was an effective technique, and it looked to be more effective on humans.

Han could help but be jealous of Chewie, though he shouldn't be. Chewbacca only had Leia's best interests in the matter. But Han felt he should be the one comforting her; he _wanted_ to be the one. Like he had…But that was a long time ago. Months ago seemed like a life time. The two of them fought and avoided each other more than they interacted peacefully. Why did they always end up hurting each other? Han sighed loudly, catching the attention of Chewie, Luke, and Leia.

"What?" he waved his hand at them and then folded his arms over his chest.

Chewie glanced down at the girl in his care. Han's agitation caught her attention and her eyes stayed focused on him. She ran her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to figure out just what Han was upset about. She blinked and looked down. This whole situation they were trapped in was upsetting. Nevertheless, her anxiety rose with his agitation. She wanted to do something to calm him down, but what? He didn't even seem to like her much lately. And she hadn't been too nice to him either. She glanced over at Luke whose blue eyes remained focused on the falling sky.

The princess slowly slid her hand in Han's direction. She held her breath and looked away from him, but she kept moving her hand toward him. Then her eyes focused on her own hand as it crept closer to his. When her hand made contact with his, she found her voice. "Maybe we should get some rest, take shifts or something?" she whispered in his direction.

An electric shock ran through Han's arm, and he knew it wasn't caused by the lightning. He didn't look in her direction, and he fought to keep his expression neutral. He would have loved to tease her about who should be resting with whom. But the moment was too delicate, too fragile, so fragile that he couldn't even turn his fingers over to lace with hers.

"That's not a bad idea," Luke broke the secret spell between Han and Leia.

"Chewie and me will take the first shift," Han volunteered. "You and Leia could use some rest."

Luke looked out into the night, "On second thought….I'm not sure I can sleep."

"You should try," Han ordered.

Leia lied down, curling herself into the smallest ball possible nearest to the center of shelter. Luke shrugged to find a comfortable reclining position. Han glanced down at the princess. She was curled away from him, but her hair, which had come undone through the day, snaked around and lied just centimeters from his reach. He glanced over at Luke whose eyes were now closed. Then Han shifted his eyes to his best friend. Chewbacca's senses were completely focused on their surroundings, so Han felt it was okay that he was a little distracted. He stroked her long tail first with one finger and then more boldly with two.

Despite all the mud and gunk tangled in her tresses, Han still got a small thrill as he twirled her hair around in his fingers. He wondered what she would do if she knew he was touching her hair. Yell at him, most likely. Make him feel less than the dirt that which she was covered. Han moved his fingers away as if he were burnt.

But his eyes stayed focused on the matted mess. Maybe she did know he had played with her hair. Maybe she even liked it. Han chewed on the inside of his cheek and ran the back of his fingers over her hair. He lifted his hand, bit back a smile, and moved to repeat the action.

A thunderous crack made Han jump. He looked up at the sky but then realized that the light was coming from below. There was a round of continuous booms that rattled and shook the tree. Without realizing it, Han had Leia in his arms, and he wasn't sure if he was the one to grab her first or visa versa.

"What was that?" Luke's voice squeaked.

Chewbacca roared and pulled Luke to his feet. Han and Leia followed suit, "Our friends down there just set off our explosives."

"Wasn't that the point?"

Chewie roared again and pulled Luke toward the edge of the shelter. Luke's wide blue eyes caught the angry flames licking the aged tree trunk, "They set the tree on fire!"

"Really?" Han drawled.

But Luke was oblivious to the older man's sarcasm, "Yeah, and it looks like they used our explosives."

Chewbacca growled and grumbled, and Han nodded, "We've got some more climbing to do."

"Great," Leia muttered.

"Chewie, lead the way," Han ordered. Then he looked down at the princess. Instinctively, Han grabbed her hand, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Where are we going to go?" Luke asked, and his expression crinkled as he waited for the answer.

"That way," Han pointed out the shelter to the next tree over. Han looked over at Leia and then at Luke. They both looked petrified. It wasn't like he himself felt any better about this climb, but they didn't need to know that, "It's a lot easier than going up. More branches. It'll be fine."

Luke nodded and looked less frightened. Leia, on the other hand, skeptically narrowed her eyes on Han. He gave her a slight nod and shrugged. She arranged her countenance into assured nonchalance. "I suppose we should start climbing."

"Chewie," Han put a hand on his best friend's arm. "Maybe you should be Leia's climbing partner. I'll be Luke's."

Chewbacca nodded and then went over to one of the survival kits.

"Whaddya doin'?" Han huffed. "If we don't get movin' we're gonna be dinner."

Chewie roared and stood up with a rope. Han's eyebrows rose, "Why didn't ya' think of using that on the way up?" Chewie's worrfs grew louder. "Yeah, we were in a hurry, but—"

"Can't you two argue about this some other time?" Leia put a hand on Han's shoulder. Her touch erased the fight right out of him, which was somewhat perturbing. She was the one who usually riled him up.

Chewbacca had cut the rope into two long pieces and began winding one piece around his waist. He growled and waved Leia over. Then he secured the rope around her waist. Han did the same with the other piece of rope with Luke.

"Chewie, you and Leia go first," Han ordered.

Chewbacca looked down at the diminutive princess and grabbed her hand. He helped her out to the long thick branch that hung close to their shelter. Her natural balance kicked in, and Chewie let her hand go and followed close behind. Han led Luke out, and they all carefully made their way toward the next giant tree. Leia knew Han was lying about how much easier it'd be, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe she just felt secure being tied to Chewbacca. But it didn't feel as warm and safe as when she was in Han's arms.

She looked over her shoulder and stole a glance at Han. He had one arm stretched up to the branch hanging over his head and the other held out for balance. His eyes stayed focused on the branch under his feet, and a look of terror marred his face. Leia's stomach dropped at the sight of him. He seemed so confident and secure when he helped her up the tree, when he carried her to the shelter. He certainly fooled her. Leia's opinion of the man rose. Han's head popped up, and Leia quickly turned away. She was certain he didn't want her to know how scared he was, and she had no intention of ever letting him know she knew.

Han's brow furrowed as he caught the quick movement of the princess's head. Why wasn't she paying attention to her steps? He bit down his anger. The last thing he needed now was to worry about her. That's why he partnered her up with Chewie. Chewie was much better at all this, and he'd be able to keep her safer than Han would have. Luke's agility surprised Han, and Han felt as if he was holding the younger man back.

They were doing well. Maybe they could have gone faster, but for novice climbers, they were making good time. Chewbacca climbed ahead of the princess and pulled her up to him when the gaps between the branches were wide, and he stayed behind her the rest of the time, ready to catch her if she took the wrong step. Han climbed in front of Luke, mainly because he wanted to keep an eye on Leia. He trusted Chewie to keep her safe, but he couldn't forget the fear she exhibited when she and he climbed up to the shelter. He was scared for her. Hell, he was scared for him. Han never got used to the tree life despite all the time he spent on Kashyyyk with Chewie. He'd feel much better once they returned to the ground, however wet and muddy it may be.

Luke sensed the unease of his friends. Chewbacca didn't fear the climb, but he worried over the safety of the rest of the group. Luke could tell both Han and Leia struggled to keep their fears at bay. They were failing miserably, though. Luke knew he should be just as scared as his companions, but he felt quite comfortable scaling the branches of the giant trees. The climb was almost exhilarating. He never experienced anything like this. He almost felt guilty for enjoying this little adventure.

Without warning, Chewbacca froze in his tracks and roared menacingly into the dark ahead of him. Leia and Han drew their blasters, while Luke activated his light saber. But the three of them saw nothing.

"What is it, Chewie?" Leia whispered.

Chewie held a hand behind him and herded her back. Han moved closer to her, pulling Luke with him, "There are Grendolies ahead."

"I thought you said they didn't climb trees," Leia accused.

"I never said that," Han quietly argued. "I told you to ask Chewie."

"Chewie?"

Chewie grumbled, and Han translated, "Don't you think that question's been answered, Your Worshipfulness?"

"Then why were we up in the trees in the first place?" Luke piped up.

"Bought us some time," Han shrugged. "We would have been dead—"

Chewbacca emitted a moan and a whine. Han cursed, "Sith!"

"What?" Leia's lack of patience screamed out in her tone.

"Put your blaster away, very slowly," Han ordered as he holstered his own. "Luke, it might be a good idea to turn off that light saber of yours."

Luke and Leia obeyed without a word. Chewbacca howled and growled, and it was then Leia realized he wasn't speaking to them. Han slid up behind her, pressing his body against her. His arm slowly snaked around her, and Leia's breath caught in her throat. Between her fear and the bubbly sensation Han's touch incited within her, Leia was certain she'd lose her balance.

Han's hand found hers, "Cut yourself from Chewie." He pressed a vibroblade into her hand.

"What's going on?" she whispered back.

"No time for questions, Your Worship," Han hissed. "Just do it. Do it now."

The princess sliced the thick rope with the vibroblade, and at the moment the blade tore the tether apart, Chewbacca lunged out into the darkness. Chewie lunged again and then leaped to the branch above them, clearly in pursuit of something Leia, Han, and Luke couldn't see with their weak human eyes.

"Chewie!" Luke called after him. "Where's he going, Han?"

"To buy us more time," Han sneered, wanting nothing more than to back up his best friend. But he looked at the scared boy and girl in his charge, and he wanted to make sure they were safe as well. Han inwardly cursed himself once more for getting attached.

Sensing they were still in danger from things that lurked in the rainforest, Luke whispered, "Whadda we gonna do now?"

Han looked at Luke whose large blue eyes gazed back at him expectantly. Then he looked at the princess who wore the same expression as Luke, eerily the _exact_ same expression. Han ran his hand through his hair. Why did he always have to think of everything?

"I think we should go after Chewie," Leia suggested. "We can't let him confront the Grendolies by himself."

Han rolled his eyes. That was why he had to think of everything. "Not such a good idea."

"Why not?" Leia put her hand on her hip.

"Sh," Luke cringed.

"Why not?" Leia whispered. "He'd never let us face anything that dangerous alone."

"We're not abandoning him," Han answered. "We're doin' what he wants."

"I don't care—"

Han hushed her words by pressing his hand against her mouth. He was thrilled at her spirit and reluctance to leave Chewie to deal with the Grendolies alone, but he was also frustrated because _he_ would have gone with Chewie if they weren't with him, even if Chewie didn't want his help. Han mirthlessly laughed to himself. Chewie was probably glad Luke and Leia were with them.

"What now?" Luke asked.

"Ow!" Han withdrew his hand from the princess' mouth. "She bit me!"

"What did you expect, Captain, when you laid your hand on me?" Leia narrowed her icy eyes on him.

"Lay a hand on you?" Han's arms splayed out. "Oh, you'll know when I lay a hand on you!"

"You better not think of--"

"Will you two shut up?" Luke yelled. "We're definitely not alone out here. We gotta get out of here."

Han and Leia tore their eyes from each other and managed to look contrite. Han sighed, "We go down."

"Why down?" Leia asked.

Han clenched his jaw, "No more questions. No more discussion."

Leia opened her mouth, but Luke stopped her words with a light touch on her shoulder. Han grabbed the remnants of the rope still tied around Leia's waist. Although the rope was significantly shorter than Han would have liked, there was enough to tether her to him and Luke. He roughly tied the girl to him, pulling the rope as tight as he could.

"Ow!"

"Han," Luke placed a hand on the older man's.

Han grunted and let up on the rope he tied around Leia. Luke shook his head. He wasn't sure what would be worse: facing the Grendolies with Chewbacca or being tethered to Han and Leia. Luke looked at his feuding friends and figured the former would have been the most ideal situation.

"Okay, Han," Luke held out his hand. "Lead the way."

"Wait," Leia leaned back, forcing Han to stop. He whipped around, ready to let her have it, but she held out her hand. "Your vibroblade."

Han reached for it but then stopped, "I'd feel better if you kept it until we get outa this." Leia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Put it somewhere you can get to it fast."

Leia undid the snaps in the front of her rain poncho, revealing a soiled T-shirt stretched tight against her curves. Han bit his lower lip as he imagined all the places she might put that vibroblade. She glanced down at herself as she searched for the best place to put it before settling on slipping it into her right boot. Disappointed, Han turned away from her and searched for the best path down.

The three of them carefully made their way down to the lower canopy. It seemed to take hours. When they finally reached the ground, Han sighed with relief. He was about to untie himself from his friends when Luke activated his light saber. Han whirled around to find himself meters away from a large, muscular beast with a downy coat of black fur.

Solo grabbed the rope connected to Leia and yanked it in an attempt to pull her behind him, but all he managed to do was pull her off of her feet. Luke deactivated his saber and rushed over to her. He pulled the girl up and kept her close to him. Han's blaster was already drawn and pointed at the menacing creature before them.

The Grendoli's black lips pulled back, exposing slug green teeth honed into razor sharp tips. Han didn't like that look. He fired, but the Grendoli leaped into the branches above him. Han's shot didn't even graze it. Han re-aimed his blaster, but the Grendoli jumped back down in front of the small group. This time Han noticed what was in the creature's hand.

"Where is he!" Han yelled.

The Grendoli just laughed and Han pulled back on the trigger.

"No!" Luke shoved Han's hand, and his shot bounced off of the gnarled roots next to the Grendoli.

Han's eyes widened in anger and turned to confront Luke. Leia pushed her way in front of Han and faced down the Grendoli. She held her chin high and managed to look threatening despite her short stature. Han's anger at Luke was now replaced by fear for the princess.

She glanced at the bowcaster in the Grendoli's hand. "Obviously, you know the whereabouts of our friend," Leia's tone never sounded more regal to Han. "You haven't killed him."

Han held his breath and hoped the princess was right and that the Grendoli understood her.

The Grendoli's forked tongue slid over his teeth, and Leia took that as her answer, "So what is it you want?"

"Us dead," Han muttered into her ear. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Uh game," the Grendoli's gravely voice hissed.

Han and Luke's mouth dropped open, but Leia showed no emotion, "So you know Basic."

"We ahr as intawllejunt as yaw," the creature answered.

"I never believed otherwise," Leia stared defiantly into the Grendoli's gray eyes.

To Han's dismay she took a step toward the large creature. He grabbed the rope he tied to her and pulled, but nothing happened. Han looked down at the severed rope. Oh, he was going to let her have it if they got out of this.

"What I don't understand," Leia folded her hands in front of her and took the stance she once used when addressing the Senate, "is why you attack other sentient beings."

"Whaw do yaw think intawllejunt beings ahr bettaw thawn thuse who ahr nawt?"

Leia's eyes fell to the ground and then back up at the Grendoli, "You are right. It is unjust for us to think sentient are any better than any other living being."

The Grendoli shook his head and hissed, "Game."

"Why are you doing this?" Leia fought to contain her anger. Just because Chewie wasn't dead, that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

"It ease auhr way," the Grendoli's tongue flicked a couple of times.

"And it is our way to negotiate," Leia countered. "What is it that you want from us?"

The Grendoli slung the bowcaster over his shoulder and bellowed, "Fun."

The princess swallowed down her disgust. She felt Han flinch behind her and sensed Luke holding him back. She held her right arm down next to her and spread her fingers, signally to Han to calm down.

"Then fun it is," Leia conceded much to the dismay of her companions. "What are the rules of your…game?"

The Grendoli's black fur rippled with pleasure, and he tossed a handful of colorful gems in front of the rebels. With that, he disappeared into the dark rainforest.

Princess Leia stood tall where she was while Luke and Han dropped to their knees and retrieved the gems the Grendoli threw. Still on his knees Han looked up at the princess. He wanted to shake her and yell at her for the stupid stunt that she just pulled, but then he saw her face. The girl was pale and her large brown eyes were even larger than normal.

"Leia?" Han grabbed her arm. "What were you thinking?" His voice was quiet.

"Chewie," was all that she said. Her eyes remained focused out into the dark.

Han slowly inhaled, his eyes focused on nothing for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against her chest. Leia slowly lowered her eyes and gazed upon the top of Han's head. Her fingers stroked his hair before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke froze, "They're watching us." He said as he shoved the gems he collected into his pouch.

"They'll be watching us until the end," Leia replied. Her hands cradled Han's face and they gazed into each other's eyes.

Luke wanted to ask until the end of what but figured that would be a stupid question.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Luke examined the gems in his hands. He had seen nothing like them in his lifetime. The coin-size stones glittered green and blue and red and pink and gold. Luke wondered how these gems caught the light of the moons when most of the trees blocked out the sky.

"They're beautiful," Luke breathed, and Han examined the ones he held in his hand. Luke looked up at his friends. "Whaddya think they're for?"

The princess didn't bother looking at any of the gems, "Nothing."

"What?" Han stood up. "How do you know?" There was a hint of anger in his tone. He wanted to find Chewie, and this is all the Grendoli gave them. How could Leia think these gems weren't going to help find his best friend?

Leia's large brown eyes fell on him, "They're having their fun."

"I don't understand," Luke pulled himself to his feet.

"Humans have an innate attraction to shiny objects," she stated. Her eyes scanned the twisted branches overhead. She steamed with anger, "I guess the Grendolies don't."

Luke held his open palms full of gems out for Leia to exam, "So these are worthless?"

She pursed her lips and gazed at the beautiful stones, "They're definitely the real thing, but they won't help us find Chewie."

Han squeezed the gems he collected tight in his hand and then threw them as far as he could into the dense foliage. His hands rested on his hips, "What now?"

"We follow the clue they gave us."

"What clue?" Han growled.

"If you two didn't mess it up with all the crawling around you did," the right side of Leia's mouth quirked up, "then we have a clue."

Luke looked around, "Where?"

Leia walked over to the place where the Grendoli stood before he disappeared. She crouched down to get a better view of the muddy ground, "It seems Grendolies have prehensile tails."

"So what!"

The princess ignored Han's tone. She was just as angry as he. "There it is," she pointed to a deep groove in the mud.

Luke glanced down at the ground below him. He then took careful steps to stand next to the girl, hoping he didn't mess up any other clues the Grendoli might have left, "How do you know?"

"As I was speaking to him, his tail was moving around behind him in a definite pattern," Leia explained.

The princess' words caught Han's attention, and he joined his friends. He leaned over Leia to get a better look, "It looks like Grendolies also know how to write."

"At least it's in Basic," Luke pointed out.

Both Leia and Han shook their heads at the boy's naïveté. Leia moved her finger in the mud, tracing the marks with as much care as possible, "Where the forest ends."

Han walked away, pulled out his blaster, and fired a few shots into the nearest tree. Leia flinched. She then went over to him. "We'll find him," she quietly assured the man.

Solo re-holstered his blaster. He stared at the ground and chewed his lip. He wanted to believe her, and she made it easy to believe. Her tone inspired hope and strength, and she had loss so much. It amazed him that she could sound so auspicious. But maybe it was just her political training kicking in. Han sighed. He walked away from her, but not before he ran his hand down the length of her messed-up ponytail and gave it a slight tug.

Leia's brow knit and her head followed Han as he walked back to the clue.

"Too bad we don't have the GPS," Luke mused.

Han's eyes lit up, and he pulled out the thermal sensor he and Chewie used to find their lost friends. He pulled out the sensor, "Reeiken lent us this little thing to help find you."

"Does it have GPS?" Luke sauntered over to get a better look at the screen.

"No, but it might point us in the right direction," Leia offered. "This island is small and surrounded by a small shoreline. No forests there."

"So we head for the coast," Luke surmised.

"Not necessarily," Han grimly pressed his lips together. "There's a clearing northeast of the base. Some kind of meteor crater."

Leia tilted her head, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Han scratched the back of his head. "Reeiken gave us a map of the island."

"That's good," Luke's voice was filled with hope.

"Not really," Han placed his hands on his hips and glanced up into the dense branches. "We left it in the shelter."

"What?"

"We didn't have a lot of time to grab everything we needed when we left the shelter," Han explained. "Thought we wouldn't need it anyhow."

"Because Chewie has an acute sense of direction," Leia finished. Han's eyes briefly met hers.

Luke's eyes followed the length of the closet tree, "We have to go back up there to get it?"

"No time for that," Leia lifted her chin, and her eyes remained steady on Han, "You've seen the map, and we have the thermal sensor. The thermal sensor will tell us when the forest ends."

"How?" Luke asked.

Han's hopes rose, "Foliage, living things radiate heat. When we're cleared of the forest, there'll be less heat."

"Do you have any way of communicating with Reeiken?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, sure," Han pulled out his commlink and handed it to the girl.

Leia took it and held it to her mouth as she hailed the base. She walked away from Han and Luke and carried on a quiet conversation with General Reeiken. Han fiddled with the thermal sensor while Luke kept his eyes open and his senses focused on the dangers around them, mainly the hidden Grendolies.

Leia clicked off the commlink and sighed. She took small steps toward Han, holding the commlink out to him.

"Maybe you should keep that on you," he suggested. She shrugged and clipped it to her utility belt beneath the open rain poncho. "So," Han folded his arms across his chest. "What's the news back at the base?"

"Reeiken's taking your advice," Leia answered. "They're packing up as we stand here."

"Good to hear," but Han didn't really mean that.

"Reeiken wanted to send out more teams to search for Chewie," Leia bit her lip, "but I told him not too."

"Why not?" Luke whined.

"The Grendolies are playing with _us_," Han said. "Bringing in extra players might endanger the other rebels and Chewie."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Leia brushed her fingers against Han's, "And I'm sorry we're not sending reinforcements."

"You made the right decision," Han conceded.

Leia kicked the toe of her boot into the mud and whispered, "I hope so." Then she inhaled, "We can call in reinforcements if we need them. Reeiken said a few of your friends have already volunteered to take on the job."

"Few of my friends?" Han repeated. Was she talking to Luke?

"Yeah," her brow knitted. "What? You didn't think you made friends here over the last few months?"

Han's shoulders rose to his ears, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Then his voice took on a dark tone, "I don't have friends, Your Worship! It's just about me and Chewie!"

Luke opened his mouth, but Leia cut him off, "Well, you're obviously the cold-hearted mercenary you've always been. Lucky for you, Chewie made friends."

"Leia…" Luke couldn't believe her words.

The princess shook off the boy and kept Han in her target, "It's a good thing it was Chewie who was abducted. I doubt anyone would come after you."

"Leia!" Luke snapped. He placed a hand on Han's arm, "I would've come after you."

"I wouldn't want or expect anyone to come after me!" Han shook off the boy and pointed his finger at the girl, shaking it in front of her nose.

"Glad we got that cleared up," Leia's eyebrow arched. "So are you ready to find Chewie now?"

An uncomfortable silence hung over the feuding friends. Luke cleared his throat, "So…do we head for the coast or the clearing?"

Han faced away from his friends and stared into the dense rainforest. Leia's arms were folded across her chest as she pondered the question. Putting one foot carefully in front of the other, she slowly approached Han, "You're the only one who saw the map of the island, and you also happen to be the one with the most knowledge of the Grendolies."

"Yeah," he sat down on a long, sinewy root, and Leia joined him.

"You know, they're probably listening to us," she leaned close and whispered into his ear.

Her breath was warm against his skin, easing his anger. Han buried his head in his hands and let out a long, pent-up breath. Then he turned at the girl, "What should we do?"

Leia sucked in her lips. That question was the last thing she expected. Her eyes discretely surveyed their surroundings, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Find a way to turn the tables on them."

"How?" Han whispered as he placed his hand on top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

The quiet conversation between his two feuding friends drew Luke's attention. He shook his head. They drove him crazy. One minute they're screaming at each other, and the next they were conspiring together. He wondered over and plopped himself at their feet. With her head still resting on Han's shoulder, the girl's brown eyes focused on Luke.

"What else do you know about these horrid beings?" she asked Han, but kept her eyes on Luke.

"Only what Chewie's told me," Han replied. "They're almost as strong as Wookies. They take pleasure in the kill. They hunt in packs….I think they're nocturnal by nature."

"When was that rebel near the base attacked?" Luke asked.

"Dusk," Han answered.

"That can be useful information," Leia said quietly. "What else?"

Han sat up, forcing Leia to lift her head, "I don't know."

She tentatively placed a hand on his back, "That's enough for now."

Han rubbed his temples and wouldn't look at Leia, "You think we should do most of our traveling during the day?"

"That sounds good to me," Luke offered.

"I don't know," Leia interjected. "I'm not sure resting during the night will be very safe."

"I'm not resting until I find Chewie," Han stated.

Leia tilted her head, "I didn't expect you to."

Han looked at the girl and studied her for a moment before he gave into a small smile, "So you think we should head for the crater?"

"I don't know," Leia rested her chin on her hand. "They don't seem like they have a problem with water. The coast would be a good way to trap prey. Nowhere to go."

"Makes sense," Han ran his teeth along his bottom lip.

"We should go toward the crater," Luke interjected.

"Why?"

Luke shrugged, "I just have a feeling."

"Don't tell me it's that Force thing," Han ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay," Luke looked down at the muddy ground beneath him. "I won't."

"I'm not heading in some direction because the Force told you to go that way!" Han yelled at the boy.

Leia winced and put a finger to her lips. She glanced around, wishing the sun would rise soon, "The crater is as good a place as any."

Han narrowed his eyes on her, "Why? Because Luke thinks it's a good idea?"

Leia sighed, "Of course not."

"What about all that trapping their prey you were talking about?" Han accused.

Leia's nose scrunched up, "The crater just feels right."

Han slapped his hand against his forehead, "You two are really starting to piss me off. We're wasting too much time!"

"Then we should get going," Leia stood up, and Luke followed suit.

Han looked at the muddy pair. He had no other argument left other than their reasoning lacked substance, and that didn't sound like an argument Luke and Leia would accept. A feeling? Han slowly stood up and rested his hands on his hips. Luke's feelings tended to turn out right, he surmised. And if Leia was feeling the same way…

"Aw, Sith!" Han cursed. "Lead the way."

Leia tilted her head, folded her arms, and leaned on her left hip, "You're the one with the thermal sensor, Captain."

Han rolled his eyes, "Right, Your High and Mightiness, so I guess you two are stuck followin' me."

The girl smiled at Han, but the smile was anything but sweet. He turned away and began walking. Luke and Leia followed close behind.

Han's eyes stayed focused on the thermal sensor, and using his own sense of direction, he led the group in the general direction of the clearing in the rainforest. He looked up only to avoid the cumbersome roots and low scrubs that got in his way. He was thankful it wasn't raining. He certainly had enough rain to last him a lifetime.

Luke and Leia linked hands as they followed Han. They kept a short distance between him and them to give Han the space he needed. Leia completely understood his anger, and Han tended to deal with emotional things better on his own. At least, she reasoned, he wouldn't take out his anger on her. They had been out in this hot, sticky rainforest for almost the length of an entire standard day. Her temper was short as well.

Luke helped Leia over a few roots that were difficult for her to climb. He kept his senses focused on their surroundings, and although he knew his senses weren't nearly as acute as Chewie's, he hoped that the Force would give him some advantage. He felt worthless. Han knew about Grendolies, and Leia, well, she was just good at things like these. Maybe the Force would give him a way to help his friends.

By sunrise, the group found a lazy river. Luke and Leia stopped to catch their breaths, much to Han's dismay.

"I'm hungry," Luke observed. Han tossed him a ration bar.

He looked at the princess, "Hungry, Your Worship?"

"Sure," she conceded, and she caught the ration bar he threw to her. She opened it up and took small bites in an attempt to avoid tasting the foul excuse for a meal.

Han watched the two munch away on their ration bars. They were leaning against a tree, their shoulders touching. He could see the fatigue in their posture, their faces, but neither complained about Han's fast pace. He sighed, pulled a ration bar from his pocket, and sat down across from the pair.

The princess yawned and then rested her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke reached over with his other hand and lightly patted the top of her head as he finished up his ration bar. She caught his hand and entangled her fingers with hers.

Luke looked over at Han, "Do you have any more ration bars?"

"Sure," Han pulled another one out of his pocket and tossed it to Luke. The bar smacked square on the side of Leia's head.

She sat up and glared at Han, "You did that on purpose!"

"It was an accident," Han held his hands open.

"Sure it was," she scowled.

Luke quickly picked up the ration bar, "Oh! My favorite flavor! Boy, I sure love these ration bars." He took an enthusiastic bite, hiding his grimace with exaggerated chewing.

Han and Leia looked incredulously at Luke. Luke nodded his head and smiled, "Good stuff."

Leia chuckled and put her head back upon Luke's shoulder. Han rolled his eyes. He really hadn't meant to hit Leia with the ration bar, had he? Han glared at his two friends, and he had to swallow down the strange feeling of jealousy. Why should he be jealous? Luke was obviously perfect for Leia.

Or was he? Han folded his arms over his chest and tucked his chin. Luke seemed too malleable. He was too starry-eyed and eager to please when he was around her. He didn't pose a challenge to the princess, and that was what she need. There were too many people in her life ready to jump through hoops for her. So was Han what she needed?

Han shifted his position and gruffly sighed, grabbing the attention of his friends. "What?" he snapped.

Leia's eyebrow arched, but neither she nor Luke said anything.

Han looked out into the dense foliage. He had to admit to himself that he was guilty of jumping through a few hoops for her. Sometimes it seemed like she had him wrapped around her little finger. And whose fault was that? He wanted to believe it was hers, but he knew he couldn't blame her entirely. He _allowed_ her to affect him. She just had something about her, something vulnerable under that tough exterior that called out to him and made him want to do things for her. More than anything it made him want to keep her safe.

Nevertheless, he did challenge her. Not many people, including Luke, would even dare to speak to her in the manner Han did. He had the magical touch that got the girl all flustered and riled up. _He _was the only one who could bring color to her pale face with only his words or a certain look. So she affected him from time to time. Okay, maybe a little more than from time to time. But no one could deny that he affected her.

So he challenged her, but did he challenge her in a good way? Most of the time he just managed to make her mad. In all fairness, she aggravated him just as much. He stole a glance at Luke and Leia. Luke's blue eyes were focused on Leia's hand which he held in his lap. He lightly traced his fingers along the lines on her palm, and she let him do it. Luke rarely upset her. In fact, he seemed to have more of a calming effect on her than anything. Han wondered what it would be like to be able to interact with her in the same friendly way Luke did. Was that what he wanted? Did he want more?

Solo shook that thought out of his head. Whether he was what she needed or not, she definitely wasn't what he needed. She was too young and way too idealistic for his tastes. Youth and idealism didn't mix very well, and she was well on her way to becoming jaded. And he knew something about being jaded. He smirked. He was too jaded to get mixed up with her any more than he already had. She was already way too much trouble than she was worth.

Han now openly stared at her. Leia hid her quiet giggles behind her hand as Luke whispered into her ear. So maybe she was worth the trouble. It didn't matter. Water and oil mixed better than he and she. Besides, he was more than happy with his life the way it was. Well, maybe happy wasn't the right word. Satisfied? Han didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't need any more complications in his life. Having a debt hanging over his head was enough of a complication to last him a lifetime. Things were good with just him and Chewie. So what was he doing out here in the rainforest?

Han shifted again, this time taking care not to attract any attention from his friends. Once he found Chewie, he was going to high-tail it out of there and never look back.

Leia stole a glance at Han from under the cover of her eyelashes. She could see his anxiety and agitation over the situation, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Once again, Han and Chewbacca put themselves in danger to rescue Luke and her. And once again, something bad has happened to them. She wondered why Han kept coming after them, why he stuck around. Maybe Chewbacca forced him to stay. Leia closed her eyes. Chewbacca wasn't the reason Han stuck around. Han seemed to be the one who made most of the decisions. That didn't seem very fair to Chewbacca, in Leia's opinion. But then it really wasn't her business.

The princess sat up as the first rays of sunlight touched her face, "I'm glad the sun's coming up."

"Me too," Luke conceded as he admired the sunrise.

"At least we'll be able to see the Grendolies easier," Leia inferred.

"Not likely," Han muttered. He saw the worry in Luke's face and regretted saying that out loud. He sucked on his bottom lip and hesitated a moment, "We should refill our water pouches."

Luke and Leia followed Han to the bank of the river. They removed their soiled rain ponchos and attempted to wash some of the dirt from their extremities and faces.

"Ah!" Luke shook his hands. "You'd think that the water would be warmer."

Han finished filling his water pouch and stood up, "Nah."

"It is refreshing," Leia pointed out as she splashed her face with the cold river water. "Oh, what I'd do to be clean again."

"What would 'ya do?" Han leered at the princess.

Leia narrowed her eyes and glared at the man. Luke winced. He didn't like where this was going. It was way too early and he was way too tired of being in the middle of another scuffle between his friends. "I know what I'm gonna do," he removed his utility belt and carefully placed it in the driest spot he could find.

Leia and Han watched Luke, who still wore his boots, as he ran as fast as he could into the freezing river. He dunked down under the water and popped up faster than Han could draw his blaster.

"Aw!" Luke shook his head and sprayed water around. "Boy, is that cold."

Leia smiled and wistfully stared at Luke. Han's brow furrowed and his hands found his waist as he observed the girl standing next to him. "Aren't 'ya gonna join him?"

Luke was now bobbing up and down in the river. Leia squatted down and returned to splashing herself. "No," she didn't look at Han. "It's way too cold for me."

Han gazed down at her for a moment and then grunted. He removed his holster, shoved his blaster in the back of his pants, and waded out into the river until the water level reached his thighs. He bent over and splashed himself, soaking his upper body. He turned around, expecting Leia to join them, but she just stared out at her two friends.

"Like what you see, Your Worship?" He teased.

She ignored him as she began to refill her water pouch. Han was disappointed that his comment didn't rile her up. He called out to her, "Make sure you put some purifying tablets into your water pouch."

Leia didn't even look up at him, "I already did, Captain."

Luke pushed his soggy hair out of his eyes, "Come on, Leia!"

The princess sat down on the bank and smiled at him but shook her head "no". Then she quickly stood up, a look of horror etched on her face, "Luke!" she dropped her water pouch and yelled frantically.

"Leia!" Han drew his blaster and struggled against the water as he began wading back to shore.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

"Luke!" Leia screamed.

Han's blaster was drawn, and he cursed the water for holding him back. But he was heading toward the bank of the river, toward Leia. Leia screamed again and pointed at Luke, completely perplexed that Han was running to her and not Luke.

As Solo approached the shore, he finally heard Leia's frantic words. The princess screamed again, "Luke!"

Han froze and looked back at the boy. A Grendoli had Luke's head between its hands. Luke fought to free himself, but the Grendoli's strength proved stronger. It easily shoved Luke's head under the water. Leia gasped, and Han whirled around only to find that a Grendoli held her by the throat. She clawed at his hands with hers, and her mouth stretched open as she tried to reclaim her breath. Her captor sneered at Han as it held the princess' blaster up in its free hand and tossed it away.

The Grendoli on the bank loosened his grip on the princess' throat just enough to allow her to breathe, but its thick claws dug into her skin. Its tongue flickered in and out as his black lips stretched into a smile, "What tah doo?"

Han's chest rose and fell as he looked between his two helpless friends. He still garnished his blaster, but he it gave him no peace of mind.

"What yaw tah doo? Who doo yaw sauve?" Han clenched his teeth together, and the Grendoli hissed with pleasure, "Doo yaw sauve dah bowie? Awr doo yaw sauve dah guhirl?"

Han's hazel eyes fell on Leia. Her eyes were wide and watery, and she stretched on her toes in a futile attempt to ease her pain. The Grendoli lowered its head, "Dah guhirl?"

Han didn't move, nor did he look behind him. He could hear Luke splashing and gasping, and he couldn't bear the sight of his friend suffering. The Grendoli's gray eyes gleamed, "Dah bowie?"

The moment the words left the Grendoli's lips, Luke's struggle ceased. The Grendoli holding Leia closed its hand tighter around her throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Stop!" Han screamed.

To his surprise, the Grendoli loosened his grip on Leia. Han chanced a look behind him and let out a sigh of relief to see that the Grendoli threatening to drown Luke had ceased its torture as well.

"What yaw sockreefice fahr dah Wookie?" the creature tilted its head and glared at Han. "Theeze tawhoo?"

"You sick…" But Han had no answers. What could he do? Chewie was his best friend. Chewie was his only friend, right? He'd do anything for his best friend. He should be willing to do anything for his longest pal. But would he sacrifice the lives of Luke and Leia for Chewie? Could he?

"Yaw hoomawns ahr so weak, so frahjhile. So eazzy to kihall," the Grendoli's fur rippled.

But the next thing to come out of the Grendoli's mouth was a gasp and a howl. Leia wrapped her hands around its muscular forearm and pulled her weight up, allowing her to kick the creature in the stomach and groin. She kicked and kicked until she forced the Grendoli to release her. Leia dropped to the ground with a painful thud. Angry streaks of blood seeped from the scratches the Grendoli's claws left on her neck during the struggle. Han started toward her as the Grendoli recovered from her attack and moved in for the kill.

"No!" Leia yelled. "Help Luke!"

Han glanced back to see the other Grendoli push Luke completely under the water. Han hesitated.

"Do it, Han!" Leia screamed.

"Aw, hell!" Han swiveled around and aimed his blaster at the Grendoli in the water. The massive creature had shoved Luke so far down into the water that it left itself wide open. Han hit the Grendoli with his first shot, but it took two more to bring it down.

Leia cowered and crawled away from the Grendoli whose eyes now flashed orange with anger. She bit her lip and stared up at the creature in mock fear. Just as the Grendoli lunged at her, the princess rolled to her left and grabbed Luke's blaster. She fired at the predator, but he artfully dodged the shot. Before she could get another shot off, the Grendoli knocked the blaster from her hands.

"Sith!" Leia cursed under her breath. This wasn't going as well as she had planned. She flipped over on her hands and knees and scuttled away from the Grendoli. But all her effort did her no good. The Grendoli grabbed her right leg and dragged her back to him.

Han started to wade out to Luke. He dropped his blaster and grabbed Luke's arms, "Come on, Luke, breathe!"

Luke coughed and gasped but managed to catch some of his breath. Han began dragging the boy to shore. And that's when he saw Leia. The Grendoli pulled her a meter back before he let her go only to repeat the same action.

"No!" Luke squeaked, and he and Han struggled against the current knowing full well they wouldn't reach the princess in time.

The Grendoli dragged the girl until she was lying underneath him. It looked up at Han and Luke, running his black tongue over his lime teeth. Then it flipped the princess over. Leia screamed as the Grendoli moved in for its attack. Luke cried out in fear and anger simultaneously with Leia's scream, and he grabbed his head as the Grendoli dropped all his weight on the diminutive girl.

Han's heart stopped and dropped into his stomach. This couldn't be happening. Han let go of Luke who collapsed to his knees in the shallow water. Han pushed his way through the water as he reached for his holster, "Damn!"

Solo glanced back. Even if he found his blaster, it wouldn't fire. He continued toward the bank, but as the Leia ceased moving, all the fight left in him was gone. He turned away and let out a long, guttural, and painful scream. And then Han caught sight of Luke who openly cried. The Grendoli may have killed Leia, but he wasn't going to let him kill Luke.

Han managed to make it to the bank of the river. Luke's light saber glittered in the sun, catching Han's eye. He swiped the saber off of the ground and rushed toward the Grendoli. Han switched the blade on and brandished it over his head as he approached the Grendoli. The Grendoli's head flipped up, its gray eyes piercing Han's before the fierceness in the creature's eyes faded. It dropped to the ground before Han ever took a swing at him.

Solo deactivated the light saber and dropped it. He stood there as his body shook uncontrollably. He was barely aware of Luke's presence or the words Luke spoke even though Luke had a hand on his shoulder. Luke pushed his way passed Han and knelt down beside the fallen creature. With all his might, he grunted and pushed until the very dead Grendoli rolled off of the girl.

"Leia!" Luke breathed, his smile beaming down on the pale face of the girl.

The princess sat up and fought to control her breath. She looked down at her hands which relished the vibroblade Han had given her. It was soiled with clotted blood and flesh and fur. Her large brown eyes searched for Luke's.

"Oh, Leia," Luke picked her up and crushed her against his chest.

When he released her, Leia glanced down at herself and then at Luke, "I made you dirty."

Luke followed her eyes and noticed for the first time she was covered in blood, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she blinked a couple of times. "You?"

"Now I am."

Han's forceful exhale tapered off into a chuckle full of relief, and he rushed over to the princess and gathered her in his arms. He whirled her around before placing her back on the ground.

His exuberance snapped Leia out of her trance. She scrunched up her nose as she scrutinized the damage she inflicted on the Grendoli, "Who's the one that's easy to kill?"

Han and Luke glanced at each other with raised brows before they broke out into laughter. However, Leia wasn't laughing. She wiped the vibroblade on her pants, but she was so covered in blood that it made no difference.

"Come here," Han beckoned the girl with a wave of his hand.

Leia went to him without a fight. She offered the vibroblade to Han. He took it and handed it to Luke, "Clean this off, will 'ya?"

"Sure," Luke walked over to the bank

Han cupped the girl's face in his hands. He leaned close and peered into Leia's large brown eyes. There he saw anger and fear and surprise and something else…

Leia brusquely pulled herself out of his grasp and looked away. "What?" she sighed.

Han took a step back and scowled, "Nothin'."

The princess pushed some strands of hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand, unwittingly smearing blood across her forehead. Han sighed as his heart softened at the pitiful sight. He bit his lip, reached a hand out, and touched the side of her face, "Want me to help 'ya clean up?"

She narrowed her eyes on him but then looked down at her hands. Her fingers splayed out, and she marveled at the fact that not a single millimeter of her skin was devoid of blood. Leia scrutinized the rest of her body. "I'm not sure that's possible," she whispered.

Han's lips pressed together before stretching into a lop-sided grin, "Well, it's worth a try."

The princess slowly looked up at the man before her. He wore that foolish grin that always seemed to weaken her resolve. He held out a hand to her, and she stared at it, "I'll get you dirty."

"Don't mind," Han grabbed her hand and led her to the bank of the river next to Luke.

Leia stopped at the edge of the water. Luke looked up, and Han turned around, "Come on." She stood there and didn't say anything. Han tugged on her hand, "I killed that Grendoli out there. There's nothin' to be scared of."

Anger flashed in her dark brown eyes, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Han rolled his eyes, "Ne'er said you were."

The girl's brow furrowed, but before she could get a word out, Han pulled her out into the cold river until it reached her mid-thigh. He gently grabbed her other hand and dipped both of them into the cold river.

"I can do that," the princess' tone was as haughty as ever, and she jerked her hands out of his. Without looking at him, she vigorously scrubbed one hand with the other.

Han's chest swelled with indignation. This was the last time he was ever going to be nice to her! He reared himself up, ready to let her have it. But just as Han opened his mouth, he caught sight of Luke's blue eyes. The boy stared up at him with concern. Han clamped his mouth shut and rolled his own eyes before narrowing them on the boy. The last thing he needed was a conscience.

Leia cleaned her hands as best she could and had moved to her arms. She had no idea how she was going to remove the blood from the rest of her. Nevertheless, she was going to do her best. She chanced a glance out upon the river, and she shivered instinctively. Leia then closed her eyes before refocusing on the task at hand.

Between Luke's look of concern and the pitiful sight of Leia trying to wash herself of the Grendoli's blood, Han couldn't just stand there and watch. With hands planted firmly on his hips, he moved closer to the girl. He wasn't sure how to approach this situation, but for some reason, he felt he had to try. Again, that is. Was he ever a glutton for punishment! He tugged his shirt over his head and held it out to the girl.

"Here," he offered. "Take your shirt off and put this on."

Leia's eyes roamed over Han's chest, mesmerized by how his undershirt pulled over his lean, muscular form, "What?"

"Put this on, and I'll wash the blood off of yours."

Leia slowly reached out and took the shirt from him. She pulled it over her head and moved around underneath it until she managed to remove her own shirt. She then shoved her arms through the large sleeves and handed her shirt to Han.

Han shook out her T-shirt before dipping it into the cold water. He dunked it and rubbed it together over and over. Luke moved over to Leia. He placed a hand on her shoulder and held up a wet, relatively clean rag.

"Here," he cupped her face. "Let me help you."

Leia stood obediently as Luke wiped the blood off of her face with the wet rag. Then the boy carefully cleaned the scratches on her neck. Han grimaced as he swallowed down his jealously. Again with the jealousy. The heat must have been getting to him. It shouldn't be a surprise that she'd let Luke help her and not him. She obviously didn't feel comfortable enough around Han, though he didn't understand why. They had gone through so much together since they met. She had even allowed him to help and comfort her many times in the past. But then, Luke wasn't there. Maybe she would have preferred Luke's help if he was there with them at those treacherous times.

Solo wrung her shirt as tight as he could. He unfolded it and held it up in front of his face. The blood still stained the shirt, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was to begin with. Han flipped it over to check out the other side. The T-shirt was so small, child-size, in his hands. He stole a glance at the princess who was dwarfed by his shirt. Han chewed the inside of his cheek. She didn't look like the haughty rebel leader-princess that constantly irked him. She looked so small, so fragile.

But looks could be deceiving. Han glanced back to the bank where the Grendoli laid dead. _Leia_ did that. He smiled to himself. That Grendoli definitely underestimated the princess. An easy thing to do. Han had probably been guilty of that on more than one occasion. He turned his attention back to the girl, "Think this is as good as it gets."

The princess took her shirt from him. "Thanks for trying, anyway," she momentarily smiled at him but didn't make eye contact.

That seemed good enough for Han. Han feigned looking away as Leia wiggled and jerked under Han's shirt as she put her shirt back on. She then began pulling Han's shirt over her head. He helped her remove the shirt the rest of the way, leaving the two facing each other with Han's shirt between them.

Leia's large eyes found Han's, and he swore she looked almost apologetic. He looked down at the shirt in their hands before he was able to meet her gaze again. "Are you okay?" he whispered. He just couldn't help asking. He hoped she wouldn't make him regret it.

The princess shrugged and looked back at the dead Grendoli on the bank, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Han winced, but then Leia turned her attention back on him. She gazed upon him with the most mischievous smile he'd ever seen. He returned her smile, placed his hand on the top of her head, and gave it a little shake, "You sure are."

Luke waded closer to Han and Leia. He held the vibroblade out to Han. Han took it but then held it out to the girl, "I'd feel better if---" Han stopped and shifted his weight. "You should keep it for now."

Leia arched an eyebrow and bit back a smile before she took the blade from him and slipped into her boot. She then waded back to the bank, "Don't you think we should get back to finding Chewie?"

Luke and Han were forced to take several quick steps to keep up with the short-legged girl. She replaced her utility belt, and Luke did the same. Han strapped on his blaster rig but felt the point was moot since he no longer possessed a blaster. Leia held her own blaster in her hands, "Here. Take this."

Han looked at the weapon in her hand. He shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna have you runnin' around out here without a weapon."

"I have the vibroblade," she countered.

"That's not enough."

"It was not too long ago," she smirked.

Han's eyes widened with anger, and he held his finger poised for some scolding. Luke stepped between the two with his blaster in his hand, "Here. I have my light saber."

Han looked at Luke. He didn't want the boy unarmed either. But Luke proved to have some talent with that ancient weapon in the past, and the light saber didn't require close combat to use. Han grunted and then took Luke's blaster, shoving it into his holster, "Everyone happy now?"

"I'd be a lot happier if we stopped wasting time here," Leia grumbled as she pushed pass her two friends and picked up the thermal sensor.

Solo rolled his eyes. Luke placed a hand on Han's shoulder before moving to follow Leia.

"Looks clean," she whispered.

"Doesn't feel clean," Luke whispered back.

"I know," she looked over at Han.

"Of course, they're still watching us," Han sighed. "They're probably just hidin' really good."

"I don't think so," the princess handed Han the thermal sensor. "We're heading the wrong way."

"What?" Han scowled.

"They're on the coast, not the crater." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Now what makes you think that?" Han took the thermal sensor from the girl's hand.

Leia tilted her head, "That Grendoli has sand graduals under his claws and in his fur."

"Weren't you the one that said we should get going?"

She walked over to the Grendoli carcass, "Yes, but I'd like to go in the right direction."

"Not too long ago, you and Luke _insisted_ they were at the crater," Han yelled. "Remember? You two had a feeling." He waved his fingers around to emphasize his point.

"They were," Luke answered.

"But they're not there anymore," Leia finished. "At least, I don't think Chewie is."

Luke walked over to Leia and bent down to get a better look at the dead Grendoli, "Leia's right. There's sand in its fur."

Han stomped over, "Doesn't mean there isn't sand where the crater is."

Leia didn't bother crouching down next to Luke. She already had an up close and personal experience with the Grendoli's fur. She looked out over the river, "The sand graduals are made up of crushed shell."

Han knelt down next to Luke to get a better look. She was right. The sand grains consisted of crushed shell. This Grendoli definitely had spent some time on the coast recently. But that didn't mean---

"We should go toward the coast," Leia stated.

"What? No!"

"I'm with Leia," Luke stood up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Han rolled his eyes.

Luke reddened but didn't say anything. The two stared at Han, waiting for him to make a decision. Han ran a hand over his face. He felt completely confused and helpless. Chewie's life could well rely on the choice Han made.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

"Han?" Leia leaned on her left hip.

"Fine," Han huffed gruffly. "We'll head to the coast." He stomped away, "You two better be right about this."

Leia and Luke looked at each other. Leia bit her lip and shrugged, "I hope we are."

Luke linked his arm with hers, "Come on."

Han's chest felt tight and constricted. The image of the Grendoli strangling Leia kept haunting him despite the myriad of attempts he made to push it out of his mind. What if the Grendoli made good on his threat? What if it forced him to choose between his friends? What would he have done? Fortunately, Leia arranged so he didn't have to make that decision. He looked over his shoulder at the girl. How could someone so small take out something so large? She could have been killed…

Leia caught Han's eye, and her brow crinkled. He quickly looked away from her. Leia patted Luke on the arm and then quickened her step to catch up with Han.

The princess slinked her arms around one of Han's, "You okay?"

Han looked down at her, and she rolled her eyes, "Okay. Stupid question." She walked with him in silence for a while.

"I should be asking you that," Han frowned and lifted her chin to examine the angry scratches on her neck.

Leia pushed his hand away and forced a smile, "I've suffered much worse."

"I know," Han whispered, and he made a show of examining the thermal sensor.

Leia placed her hand on his upper arm to reclaim his attention, "We'll find Chewie, Han."

"How can you be so certain!" he snapped.

The girl flinched, and Han immediately felt a pang of guilt. He started to apologize, but Leia didn't give him a chance, "I don't know. I just am."

"And so am I, Han," Luke caught up with Leia and Han.

"You two and your feelings," Han sighed and he gazed up at the angry sky. When did those dark clouds form? "You two could have been killed back there!"

"But we weren't," Luke observed. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Han stared incredulously at the boy. "I think you should be thanking Leia."

"Me?"

Han abruptly stopped and disengaged himself from Leia's hold, "That Grendoli was asking me to choose between you two and Chewie, in case you didn't hear him!"

"Kind of hard not to," Leia muttered.

"If you didn't—" Han looked down at the diminutive girl. He turned away. "Maybe you two should head back to the base."

"I don't think so," Leia countered.

"Look!" Han's voice rose. "Chewie's _my_ friend, _my_ responsibility."

The princess folded her arms across her chest, "You don't have a monopoly on Chewbacca's friendship." She then moved to stand toe-to-toe with the tall man. She jabbed a finger in his chest, "He's my friend, too."

"And mine," Luke added.

"I can handle this myself!" Han glared into Leia's large eyes.

Leia met his intimidating stare, "Sure you can." Then she smirked, "We'll just come along to make sure you do."

Han's eyes widened and retracted. "You two are a liability! You're holdin' me back!"

The princess rolled her eyes, "You're the one wasting time arguing about it."

"Gimme the commlink!" Han held his hand out expectantly.

"Why?"

"Han…" Luke tried to step between his friends, but Han shoved him back with his other hand.

"I think I need to talk to Reeiken," he wiggled his fingers.

"No you don't," Leia pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes I do," Han reached for her utility belt. Leia swiveled out of his reach, but Han was relentless. He caught the squirming girl by the arm and wrestled her toward him.

"Let go!"

"Han!"

"Stay out of this, Luke!" Han now had both of his arms entangled with Leia's, and she continued to fight his hold. "Just gimme the commlink!"

"You better let me go!" the girl warned.

"Or what?" Han sneered. He lifted her off of the ground to emphasize his point.

"Han! Put her down!" Luke ordered from the sideline.

Han whirled around, still holding the princess high off the ground. He leaned in toward Luke, "Or what?"

"Come on, Han," Luke resorted to whining.

Han opened his mouth, but his hands were too full to respond to Luke. Leia continued writhing and twisting in his arms. If he wasn't so angry, he might have admired the will and strength of the girl. But now he was more than angry. It was time to immobilize the girl and put an end to this scuffle.

"Han!"

Han gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He found himself lying flat on his back staring into the angry eyes of the rebel princess. She sat atop his chest, pinning his arms to his side with her legs. Her hands were firmly planted on each side of his head, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Solo searched out Luke. The boy shrugged and held up his hands, "I had nothing to do with that." Then he busted into laughter.

Han narrowed his eyes on Luke before turning his attention back to the tiny girl squeezing the breath out of him, "Are you gonna let me up?"

The tips of Leia's mouth pulled up, "Why should I?"

"Leia!" Han warned, "I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I, Captain," She pressed her face centimeters from Han's face to accentuate her point.

And that was her mistake. Han lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Leia froze, and her hold on Han loosened. Pleased with himself, Han continued caressing her lips with his as he carefully pulled himself into a sitting position. Then Solo abruptly broke the kiss and smugly smiled at Leia.

Leia blinked a couple of times before she realized that she sitting on Han's lap, and Han now had her arms pinned behind her back. Her cheeks were aflame, and her breath was shallow.

"Are you gonna give me that commlink now?"

"Of course not!" she pushed out her chin defiantly.

Han couldn't help but laugh, "You sure are a stubborn little thing."

Leia narrowed her eyes, "I'm not that little."

Han shook his head and looked up at Luke. Luke threw his hands up and walked away. He'd never understand those two. Han released Leia's arms, and the princess gave him a small shove before she slid off of him and climbed to her feet. Han snickered as he pulled himself to his feet.

Solo lifted the commlink to his lips, "General Reeiken, this is Captain Solo."

Princess Leia whirled around, "What?" She then looked down at her utility belt. "I can't believe—"

Han held her at arms length as he continued comming the base. He tried several more times, but nothing happened. Han glanced at Leia and Luke, and his face fell.

"Don't tell me you broke the commlink!" Leia growled.

"Me?" Han scowled. "You're the one who broke it!"

"It's in _your_ hand," the girl slammed her fists on her hips.

"But it was on _your_ waist before," Han sneered.

"If you hadn't—"

"Will you two shut up?" Luke yelled, his hands cradling his head. "None of this is helping Chewie!" That grabbed Han and Leia's attention. Luke sighed, "Look, Leia and I are going to help you find Chewie no matter what. Hopefully, we won't need any assistance when we do find him since you _both_ destroyed our only way of communicating with the base."

Both Han and Leia opened their mouths to refute Luke's last statement. "Stop!" Luke yelled, "You're both equally responsible. Can we go find Chewie now?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Come on." He retrieved the thermal sensor from the ground. Fortunately that didn't break during his scuffle with the princess. He stomped off in the general direction of the nearest coast as he silently prayed forgotten Corellian prayers for his lost friend.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Luke Skywalker never thought he'd miss the dry deserts of Tatooine. The rain poured down hard on him and his friends, an almost constant, painful pounding that hindered their progress. Luke closed his eyes for a moment and focused on their mission: to save Chewbacca from the Grendolies.

"Stop!" Luke's eyes fell open.

"What?" Leia whispered, and her hand unwittingly found Han's.

Solo looked down at the small hand in his. This obviously couldn't be good.

Luke blinked a few times, "Someone's approaching."

"Someone?" Han repeated. "Not something?"

Luke crinkled his brow, "I don't think it's fair to call the Grendolies something."

Han pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes on the boy, "I'm not gonna argue semantics with you, Luke."

But Luke said nothing. Before Han knew what had happened, Luke ignited his light saber and took a protective stance in front of him and Leia. Han drew his blaster a half a second after Luke's light saber came to life. He wasn't going to let some wannabe Jedi kid outshine him.

Solo instinctively shoved Leia behind him as several Grendolies jumped down from the canopy above them, blocking their path. Then he heard rustling and grumbling behind him. Han whipped around to find that they were now surrounded by the Grendoli. Things didn't look too good for them or Chewie.

"Do yaw vahule dah life awv da Wookie?" the smallest one nearest Luke tipped his head to the left. It didn't wait for an answer, "Poohut yawher wepuhons awayee."

There didn't seem to be much of a choice. Luke immediately deactivated his saber and hooked it back onto his belt. Han hesitated, but Leia placed a hand on his blaster. He relented but kept his hand conveniently near his holster just in case.

"Whaddya want from us now?" Han demanded.

The smallest Grendoli stepped centimeters away from Luke. Luke did all that he could not to flinch under the scrutiny of the dark creature. Despite it being the smallest Grendoli that had them surrounded, it still towered over Luke by several meters at least. The Grendoli hovered over Luke for a few moments longer.

"Obviously, you're not very intimidating," Han drawled. "Can't even scare a human boy." Luke shot Han an indignant look, and Han just smiled. "You should let your larger pals do the intimidatin'."

"Han!" Luke yelled.

Solo gasped as a larger Grendoli behind him snatched up his head, threatening to snap his neck, "Doo nawt eynsawult mees kinsmawn."

"Stop!" Leia screamed.

The Grendoli holding Han turned his angry red eyes upon her. She lifted her chin, hoping that would give the creatures the impression that she was much taller and more threatening than she really was.

The smallest Grendoli approached her, "Thawheese ease dah oowane?"

The Grendoli released Han and took a step toward the princess, "Yuhess, dah guhirl ease dah oowane."

Both Han and Luke closed ranks on Leia, and the Grendolies laughed. At least, that was what Luke thought that horrid hissing and grunting noise they made was.

"Aye duhon't thuhink dah leethul oowane needs yawhur pruhotectshyion," one of them snickered.

Another Grendoli with a slimmer build and smoldering grey eyes pushed its comrade to the side, "Yawhoo keeled mees kinsmawns." It leaned in and peered into Leia's face, his mourning eyes flickering between gray and red as if it didn't know how it truly felt.

"Your kinsman was choking the life out of me," Leia stated. "The way I see it, I killed in self-defense."

"Sehulf-deefuhense?" The smallest Grendoli spat. "Wuhee hauve nawt keeled yawhur fuhurends."

"We don't know that, now do we?" Han jutted his chin out as he pulled the princess closer to him. "Where's Chewie?"

The Grendoli who had grabbed Han earlier waggled a finger from side-to-side, "Nahoo. Game."

"How do we know our friend is unhurt?" Leia challenged. "I see no point in playing a game without proof that the Wookie is alive_ and_ well."

"Dah leethul oowane keeled mees kinsmawns," the slim one shouted.

"Your kinsmen shouldn't have touched me or my friend," Leia narrowed her eyes, and to Han and Luke's surprise, she actually appeared quite menacing. "And since _you_ didn't specify the rules of the game, then all is fair."

The slim Grendoli pulled his head back, and Han was certain he was going to strike the princess. Instead, it hissed and wheezed uncontrollably for several seconds before it recovered. "Dah leethul oowane haws ah pahoint. Ahull ease fahair."

Han, Luke, and Leia exchanged glances. The Grendolies surrounding them also exchanged looks amongst themselves, many of them with lips pulled back as if they were smiling. Han inhaled. This could be really good, or really, truly bad. Han noticed Luke's hand wavering over his light saber. He shoved Leia to the ground and drew his blaster, hovering over the girl.

But Leia wasn't the one who needed protection. Luke activated his light saber in one quick flash, but when Leia hit the ground, he turned toward her. "Agh!"

"Luke!" the princess screamed as one of the Grendolies snatched Luke up and started up the nearest tree. She grabbed his fallen saber and deliberated whether or not she should ignite it, try to protect Han. But the Grendolies closed in on them before she could even regain her feet. Leia silently cursed Han for putting her in this vulnerable position while she discretely clipped the light saber to her utility belt.

Han fired at the Grendoli who now dragged Luke by the scruff of his shirt further up the lower canopy. Even Han's quick reflexes couldn't match the speed and agility of the Grendoli. Another Grendoli slammed Han in the back of the head, and he fell upon Leia.

"Han!" The princess rolled out from under Han and hovered over him. "Han, please." She stroked his cheek until his eyes fluttered open. She exhaled and favored him with a small smile.

Han shook his head and then sat up next to her, "You okay?"

Leia rolled her eyes and then quickly caressed his cheek. Then she looked up, realizing for the first time that it had stopped raining. She could barely see Luke who now hung precariously from the dark creature's hand. "Luke," her breath caught in her throat as her fear for him consumed her. She searched out the smallest Grendoli, "Please don't hurt him. Please!"

Her voice was so shaky, so scared that Han couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. He wondered if she would react the same if he was in Luke's position. Maybe she wished that it was him instead of Luke.

The smallest Grendoli leaned over her, "Ahull ease fahair."

The Grendolies hissed and grunted. Their black lips pulled taunt and their tales swished rhythmically.

"Luke!" Han yelled as Luke fell through the branches. Leia gasped and buried her head in his chest, but Han could do nothing to console her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

_This can't be happening_, Han thought as he cradled Leia's head to his chest. But sure enough, there was Luke, arms flailing around as he tumbled through the lower canopy. The Grendolies that surrounded them hissed and grunted, swishing their tails around as they started to disperse.

"Cahome find dah Wookie befuhore he suffhars dah same fate."

And Leia and Han were left alone as they helplessly watched Luke fall like a rock through the trees. There was nothing they could do. He placed a kiss atop Leia's head and held her closer to himself.

But all hope was not loss. Luke's left hand caught a thin branch that brought him to a painful and brief halt before the branch snapped off its trunk. Although Luke continued to fall, that small sliver of hope focused his concentration, and he reached out to the Force. He pulled himself into a tuck roll and managed to land feet flat on a thick branch. He fought for his balance with arms stretched far. Before he could fall, Luke leaped to the canopy across from him, catching a vine and swinging back to the tree on which he started at a lower point.

A long, thin branch slammed down on the ground a meter from Han. _Just great_, Han squeezed Leia and glanced up.

"Luke!"

Leia buried herself deeper in Han's embrace. The last thing she wanted to see was Luke's lifeless body. Han grabbed her face and forced her to look up.

"Han…" she resisted, but he insisted. "Oh, Luke," Leia sighed as her tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Han chuckled in relief, "Ah! Who knew the kid had it in him!" He helped the princess to her feet as the pair watched their friend climb his way back down to them.

Before Luke had both feet on the ground, Leia plowed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two fell to their knees, and Leia hung on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Sh," Luke soothed her as he stroked her hair, "I'm alright. Don't cry."

Han shoved his hands in his back pockets, feeling like an intruder. As he watched Luke comfort Leia, his chest tightened. He wanted to look away, to not feel like…like what? Like he did, but his eyes stayed glued on his friends. Luke was safe. That was all that mattered. Han opened his mouth and gulped down a breath, _Luke almost died, and I'm feeling jealous_. Han couldn't recall a time he hated himself more.

Luke's large blue eyes caught Han's, urging the older man forward. Han pressed his lips together and approached them. "Gave us quite a scare," Han smiled.

The princess loosened her grip on Luke and looked up at Solo. She had a smile on her tear-stained face, and Han melted. Both of his friends were alive and safe, for now. He took two large steps toward Luke and pulled him up into an embrace, sweeping Leia up with him, "Chewie would be proud."

The mention of Chewbacca sobered the group. Han messed Luke's hair before releasing him and Leia from his embrace. Luke looked up to the canopy from which he fell, and Leia watched Han as he turned his back on them.

The princess slowly closed the distance between her and Han. She held her hand up, and it hovered over Han's back. Finally, she gently placed it on Han and grabbed his arm with the other one, "We'll find Chewie, and he'll be just as okay as Luke. He's a fighter."

Han didn't turn around. "How long can he fight?" he whispered.

Leia didn't have an answer. She slipped her arms around his waist, pressed her cheek against his back, and hugged him from behind. Han looked down at the hands squeezing his stomach. He studied her grimy hands and marveled over their tiny size and delicacy. _Those hands killed a Grendoli almost twice her size._ If she was able to fight off those horrid beasts, then maybe Chewie…Han place a hand over hers.

"So, what now?" Han gently broke out of Leia's hold. "They didn't leave us any clues."

"Yes, they did," Luke said, and both Han and Leia turned their attention on him with quizzical expressions. Luke glanced up at the tree he fell from, "We're not too far from the coast."

"How do you know?"

"When I was up there," Luke explained. "I saw the coast."

"We could still be going the wrong way," Han reasoned.

Luke met Han's eyes, "We're not. He told me."

"Who told you?" Han was beginning to think Luke hit his head on the way down.

"The Grendoli."

"Oh! The Grendoli told you," Han rolled his eyes. "That's a reliable source."

"Han, listen to him," Leia ordered.

"He told me exactly where Chewie was," Luke started, "before he dropped me." Luke glanced up the tree again and then shrugged, "Guess he didn't expect me to live."

Leia walked over to Luke and hugged him. Han inhaled, almost afraid to ask, "Where is he?"

"There's a cluster of caves west of here," Luke pointed. "If we go straight out that way, they're right there."

"Are you certain?"

"Uh-uh," Luke nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. They're definitely there, and I don't think he was lying about Chewie."

Han wished Luke would stop referring to the Grendoli that almost killed him as "he". Han didn't think any being that went around killing sentient beings for fun deserved that kind of consideration. He ran a hand over his face and then studied his younger friends who stared back at him as if they were waiting for answers.

Well, he was going to give them some answers. "You and Leia go back to the base," Han ordered as he stared at the ground. "I'm gonna take care of this myself."

"Like hell you are," Leia snapped.

"Yes, I am, Your High and Mightiness!" Han countered.

"If it weren't for Luke, you wouldn't even know where Chewie is!" Leia reasoned.

_And he almost died,_ Han shuddered, "You and Luke are going to march yourselves right back to that base and evacuate this hell-hole with the rest of your rebels."

Han turned to leave, but Leia was unwilling to let him go, "Han, you need us!"

"No, I don't!" He whirled around and caught the hurt in Leia's eyes before it faded into the icy glare he was accustomed to. "You and Luke are a liability to me and to Chewie!"

"Han…" Luke called.

Han pointed a finger at Luke but addressed Leia, "Luke almost died, Leia! A Grendoli almost choked you to death—"

"But he didn't!" she slammed her fists onto her hips.

"Are you really willing to risk your life for Chewie? To die for him?"

"Yes."

Han's eyes widened and retracted. He wasn't expecting that answer, though he shouldn't have been surprised. His chest rose and fell as he stared down the girl, "Well, I'm not willing to let you or Luke die. Chewie's _my_ friend, _my _responsibility."

"Don't walk away from us, Han!" Leia ordered as she started to follow him.

"Leia," Luke called to her.

"Don't make this hard, Leia," Han whispered, dropped his head, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Han! Come back here!"

"I'm sorry," he muttered and then turned around.

Leia's large brown eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Han!" Luke yelled. He reached for his light saber, but it wasn't there.

It didn't matter; it was too late. The electric blue bolt found its target, and Leia crumpled to the ground.

Luke rushed over to the princess, "I can't believe you just did that! What were you thinking!"

"About her safety and yours," Han yelled.

"She's gonna be really mad at you when she wakes up," Luke's eyes reflected his anger and fear. Han had to look away.

"I'd rather her be mad and alive!" He snapped. It wasn't like he was proud of stunning Leia. It was a necessity, he reasoned with himself. "Get her back to the base."

Luke cradled Leia's limp body against his, "How, Han?" He readjusted the girl to another position, hoping she'd be more comfortable. "She's out! And she'll be out for a couple of hours! How am I to get her back to the base like this?"

"I don't know," Han grunted and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Just keep her safe."

"How?" Luke's chest rose and fell as his anxiety rose.

"You're the Jedi," he took a few steps away from them. He couldn't look at his friends. "Use your light saber. Leia has it."

Luke shifted the girl and found the ancient weapon hanging from her belt. He looked up at Han with tears in his eyes, "You can't do this!"

Han scowled, "It's already done."

"Han!" Luke called after him, but Solo kept going without another glance back. The boy looked down at the pale face of his companion, and then he glanced around. It felt like the whole world was closing in on them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Luke Skywalker watched the shadows grow as night closed in on them. Princess Leia's head rested on Luke's lap, and he massaged her arms, hoping to ease the pain she would be feeling once the stun effects wore off. Leia began to stir, inciting both relief and fear in Luke. She was going to be very angry, and since Han wasn't around, she was certain to unleash her wrath on him.

"Luke?" she croaked. Her eyes fluttered open and then stayed shut. "My head…"

"Here," Luke put a water pouch to her lips, "Drink some of this. It'll help."

The girl did as she was told, and with head rested comfortable on Luke's lap, she opened her eyes. "I can't believe he did that!" she yelled but then immediately grabbed her head.

"Me neither," Luke muttered as he stroked Leia's brow.

"I'm going to kill him," she fought to pull herself into a seated position.

"Not if I do it first," Luke assisted her. "Or he gets himself killed."

"How long have I been out?" she groaned as she surveyed their surroundings.

"A few hours," Luke answered. "He left us the thermal sensor."

"Well, that was generous of him," she quipped. "Come on," she ordered Luke as she painfully climbed to her feet.

"We're goin' back to the base?"

"No," she rolled her head and shrugged her arms. "We're going to find Han so he can feel what it's like to get stunned by a so-called friend!"

"Leia, he was only looking out for you, for us," Luke reasoned.

"Don't you dare defend his actions!" Leia snapped and immediately scrunched up her eyes as she tried to ease her pain. "What was he thinking? He's not going to be able to take on all the Grendolies himself."

"And we can?" Luke stood up and caught her hand.

Leia's eyes flashed with anger, "Maybe not, but he has no one watching his back." She stomped around in circles, ignoring the pain in her legs. "And what about Chewie? Who's going to save him?"

Luke rolled her eyes, "We are."

"Then I suggest we get going," Leia called over her shoulder. Luke trotted to catch up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke wasn't aware of how long they had been pushing their way through the dense foliage. He was amazed at the pace Leia traveled, especially after she had been stunned. But as she constantly reminded him, that wasn't the first time. Maybe one gets a tolerance to such things, Luke shrugged. He hoped he never found out.

The princess stopped for a moment, her head turning from side to side. Luke hunched over as he caught his breath.

"Are we still going the right way?"

"Yeah," Luke panted. He opened his water pouch and took a generous drink. "Here, Leia," he handed her the pouch. She took a few sips and handed it back to him. "You need to drink more. You'll get dehydrated."

"I'm fine," Leia trudged forward. "Can we go now?"

Luke replaced his water pouch. One of Han's pet names for her popped into his head, "Her Most Bossiness". That one certainly fit. He looked up into the dark, "Leia?"

He wondered how she kept up such a fast pace. He knew she was experiencing pain. He couldn't believe that he had to fight to keep up with her short gate, "Leia!"

"Oh!"

"Leia?" Luke quickened his step and fell face flat into the mud when his foot caught under a root. The boy wiped the mud from his face and continued his search for the princess.

"Leia!" he whispered into the forest. Something wasn't right. She couldn't have gotten that far ahead. Luke squinted into the dark ahead of him, "Leia—"

Luke kicked furiously as he was lifted off the ground and back into the lower canopy above him. Not again! This time he had his light saber. Luke pulled it off his belt and ignited it.

"Luke, no!" Leia yelled.

Luke caught sight of the girl's frightened face and deactivated the saber. They were perched upon a thick branch. "Chewie!" Luke hugged the massive Wookie, "Where's Han?" He looked to Leia. She shook her head.

"The Grendolies have him," he surmised.

"As far as I can understand Wookie," Leia whispered. Chewie grumbled and showed them blood smears on a rag. He pointed to the both of them. Chewbacca lifted Leia's chin, revealing the scratch marks upon her neck. Then he bent Luke's head down, and noticed the scratches on the back of his neck.

"It looks like the Grendolies were playing with Chewie, using us as bait," Leia said bitterly.

"Whadda we do now?" Luke frowned.

Chewbacca pointed to the cluster of caves Luke had spoken of earlier.

"Han's in there," Leia inferred. "So what are we waiting for?"

"We can't just go stormin' in there," Luke frowned and Chewbacca nodded.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Luke repeated aghast.

"It'll be the last thing they're expecting," Leia explained. "Surprise is our best weapon."

"We don't know how many there are, how deep those caves are, where Han is…"

"Since when has such trivial things ever stopped us before?" the princess tilted her head.

Luke rolled his eyes. Leia was definitely spending too much time with Han, "Be reasonable. We need some kinda plan."

Leia brusquely sighed and then chewed on her upper lip, "Do either of you have a plan?" She looked between Chewie and Luke. When neither answered, she frowned. "Okay," she glanced back down at the caves. "They're really toying with Chewie, right?"

Chewbacca roared.

"Then Chewie can go in fighting and acting like the very angry Wookie that he is," Leia waved a hand at him. "Chewie can distract them while we sneak into the cave and find Han."

"That sounds way too easy," Luke frowned. "And Chewie'll be in danger."

"We'll all be in danger, Luke," Leia's brow knit. "Who do you think will last longer as a distraction, one of us or him?"

Chewbacca chortled and smoothed his mane with his paw.

"Okay," Luke conceded. "You have a point. But that still doesn't explain how we'll find Han in those caves."

"There are two of us," Leia shrugged. "We'll split up if we have to, and Chewie'll join us when he can."

Luke shook his head as he looked out toward their destination. There were several Grendolies loitering around the opening of the cave. He couldn't tell if they were guarding the entrance or not. They didn't seem to be too vigilant or too concerned about intruders. Maybe Leia was right.

"They're nocturnal, right Chewie?" Leia waited for Chewbacca's affirmation. "Then most of them are probably out on the prowl."

"Don't you think they know that we're here?" Luke pointed out.

Leia's large brown eyes shifted up to the right, "I don't think so." But Luke only stared at her with an implausible expression. "They have Han. They don't need us anymore."

Chewie grumbled in agreement.

"The way I see it," Leia's right brow arched, "They're only real interest now is Chewie."

"How can you be certain that they don't know where Chewie is?" Luke reasoned.

The princess looked at the Wookie who purred. She smiled and glanced back at Luke, "Good enough?"

"I don't know…"

"They had the chance to take any one of us, Luke," Leia shook her head. "They chose Han."

"Han made it an easy choice!"

"We all did," Leia pointed out. "They pushed us until we revealed who would do the most to save Chewie. Han did that."

"So, you're not mad about Han stunning you?" Luke's face stretched into a wary smile.

"Oh, he's going to pay for that," Leia muttered as she prepared to climb down the tree.

"Leia, wait!" Luke whined.

"For what, Luke?" she furrowed her brow. "We've wasted enough time as it is." Chewie roared in agreement and assisted her with her descent down the tree.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke muttered as he climbed down behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was on the rise, but fortunately for Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca, it didn't deter their mission. As they approached the cave mouth, it became clear that the Grendolies loitering outside expected no trouble that night. Two of them hunched over marks they drew in the course sand and argued in a language Luke and Leia couldn't understand. The other seemed fascinated with the ebb and wane of the ocean foam. Leia inferred that the Grendolies hadn't been here long, and she wondered where they called home. It made sense. After all, they were attempting to capture an angry Wookie. She wouldn't invite that trouble into anyone's home. Well, maybe Darth Vader's, if he had a home.

Chewbacca growled in a low, menacing tone. The princess looked up to him, waiting for him to make his move.

"Wait!" Luke whispered.

Leia and Chewie turned impatient eyes on their young friend, "What now?"

"We can take all of them together," Luke whined.

The Wookie shook his head, but Leia placed a hand on his hairy arm, "Luke's right. There are only three of them, and they are all distracted."

Chewie started to protest be he caught the headstrong look in the girl's eyes and knew there was no point of voicing his disapproval.

"We've got to do this quietly," she said, and both her companions rolled eyes. "Fine, no blasters."

"Then maybe you should stay put while Chewie and I take care of this," Luke pointed out.

"Now why would I do that?"

"You're the only one with a blaster."

She looked down at her weapon, "Oh, right." Then Leia made eye contact with Luke, "I'll use the vibroblade Han gave me."

"Leia!"

"We don't have time to argue, Luke!" the princess admonished. "Chewie can take the one closest to the cave opening, and I'll take the one next to that one. You take the one near the water." Both Chewie and Luke had sour expressions. "Agreed?" Nevertheless, they knew better than to counter Leia's plan. Han was the only one who ever got away with that. "Let's go."

It didn't take long for the three to overpower the Grendolies. None of the menacing creatures expected the attack. Chewbacca had climbed on a ledge that hung over one of the Grendolies and pounced on it, knocking it to the ground. The Grendoli's companion was surprised and bared his claws, ready to take out Chewbacca. Chewie grabbed the Grendoli by the neck and threw it around like a rag doll while Leia slipped passed the commotion and slit the throat of the Grendoli Chewie brought down. That was two. There was only one left.

Still panting, Leia looked at Luke. Fortunately, the sounds of the crashing waves on the shore muffled any noise Chewie and Leia made during their attack. The Grendoli fascinated with the ebbing sea was oblivious to what was about to come his way. Leia frowned; she could feel Luke's hesitation and guilt. This Grendoli wasn't attacking them. It was just enjoying a moment in life. She didn't like it any better than he did, but if that Grendoli saw what they done, he would kill them.

Luke slowly approached the massive beast whose fur blended in with the night sky. The Grendoli's ears pulled back, but before it could turn around, Luke took its head off with his light saber.

Leia rushed over to her friend, "Come on."

But Luke stood over the headless body, watching the ocean wax and wane around it. Leia grabbed his arm, "You had to do it. Come on before we're discovered." He still wouldn't move, "Han needs us!"

Luke pried his eyes off the dead Grendoli and followed Chewie and Leia into the cave. The mouth of the cave narrowed, but it was still high enough to accommodate the largest Grendoli if it crouched down a bit.

Reluctantly, the young farm boy followed his friends, and just as he expected, the odds were against them. He was wondering if they were walking into a trap; if they were, it was too late. Nevertheless, Leia was right. Han needed them, and Han wouldn't give up on any of them. Luke just wished they had a better plan.

"Which way?" Leia brandished her blaster and looked up at Chewie.

Chewbacca grumbled quietly and pulled two curved knives from his bag. The princess arched a brow, "I always wondered what you kept in there." Chewie bared his teeth in a very mischievous Wookie smile. She smiled back, and he nodded in the direction they should travel. Luke, once again, just shook his head.

Chewbacca dunked through a narrow passage. He let out a ferocious roar and shoved Leia back. She hit the ground and rolled backward, pulling Luke with her as she gracefully found her feet. Luke activated his light saber, swung around, and advanced toward the approaching Grendolies. Leia fired at those who escaped Luke's saber while Chewie fought them off on the other end.

Leia glanced at Chewbacca over her shoulder and then at Luke, "They're herding us to where they want us!" She fired at the Grendoli nearest Luke, "We can't let them—"

"How are….uh …we supposed to stop them!" Luke grunted as he removed a limb of another creature.

Leia didn't have an answer, nor did she have to answer. The Grendolies ceased fighting, leaving Luke, Chewie, and Leia wary and on-guard. Luke and Chewbacca flanked Leia as the uninjured Grendolies ripped open the necks of their injured and dying. Luke's mouth dropped open, and Leia grimaced and turned away. Chewbacca just stared at their merciless actions and feared for the life of his best friend. Then those Grendolies still strong and very alive herded the rebels back to the opening of the mouth.

"Go fahree," one of them uncurled a clawed finger, pointing to the exit.

Chewbacca's blue eyes flashed and he furiously growled at the large creatures.

The Grendoli allowing their freedom smiled, his black lips stretching thin against his lime teeth, "Yahohor fahreend ease thahat way." It pointed to another opening in the cave behind him.

Then the Grendolies backed away from the group and down the tunnel where Han allegedly was being kept. Chewie started after them, but then the ground shook underneath them. Leia grabbed onto Chewbacca's powerful arm and pulled and pulled until she pulled him down on top of her.

Chewbacca howled, and Leia and Luke tried to hold him back as the ceiling caved in on them. As the last boulders crashed to the floor and the dust settled, Luke, Chewie, and Leia found themselves alone. The mouth of the cave was still open; they still could get out. But where Han was….

Chewie shook Leia and Luke off of him and mournfully howled.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

The dusted settled. Luke, Chewbacca, and Leia were left to endure the deafening silence.

_Han_, Leia's mouth opened and closed.

"Whadda we do now?" Luke whispered.

Chewbacca slowly stood and stared at the large rocks and rubble that blocked their path to Han. He grumbled and grunted.

"Chewie's right," Leia pulled herself to her feet and stood next to the Wookie. "We're not giving up."

"Whadda we gonna do?" Luke brushed the dirt from his hair as he joined his friends.

Chewbacca dropped his curved knives and approached the rubble. He dug his massive claws into the piled rock and began casting large stones and debris aside. Luke sidled up next to him and joined in.

The princess glanced around, "Maybe we should do this in a more systematic way." Chewbacca roared over his shoulder. Leia flinched, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

The girl holstered her blaster and looked for a place she'd be most effective.

Luke whirled around, "Leia!"

An injured Grendoli that managed to survive the savage attack of his own kind, swiped at Leia. She fell to the ground, and he pounced on her.

"Yahou weel nahevher git to yah fahrend een time," the massive creature drooled over her. "He weel suffhar gahreatly for yahour sins."

"My sins?" Leia's eyes flashed with anger, but the Grendoli held her steadfast to the ground.

"Yahou keeled my keensmahn. Mhay eldest weel make yahour fahrend suffhar," he coughed, but his hold on the girl did not weaken.

Chewbacca grabbed the Grendoli around its neck and snapped it with one, strong twist. He then threw the lifeless body aside to tend to the princess.

"I'm fine!" Leia shouted as she pushed Chewie and Luke away. "But Han's not!"

"We're going to save him!" Luke followed her.

"Not fast enough," she yelled. Leia scooped up one of the curved knives Chewie had abandoned as he dug at the rubble.

"Leia!" Luke followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To find Han!" She scaled the fallen rock and debris until she found a small opening.

Chewbacca grumbled and roared, but Leia ignored him. Luke tried to catch up to her, "Leia! Wait! We need to do this together!"

Leia pulled herself up to the opening in the rock wall that Chewie and Luke had created. It was tight and shaky crevice, and only darkness could be seen on the other side. For all she knew, she could be jumping to her death. But there was only one thought in her head: Han.

"Leia, stop!" Luke called after her, but she had already disappeared through the opening. Luke started after her, but the narrow opening was too small for him to fit through.

Chewbacca called to Luke. When Luke failed to answer, Chewie grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him to where the dead Grendoli laid.

"What?" Luke looked at the puddle of blood on the ground next to the carcass. "You broke his neck…" Then he noticed the bloodied claws of the Grendoli.

Chewbacca had already abandoned the body and was following the trail of blood.

Luke just stared at the hole through which Leia disappeared. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?" he whispered to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia tumbled headfirst into the darkness. She rolled onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut tight as she waited for the initial pain to pass. She didn't feel the damage was too bad. Maybe a few angry bruises, but she'd suffered worse. Leia inhaled and sat up. She felt around for the knife, hoping Chewie wouldn't be too angry that she took it. Once her fingers closed around the cold leather hilt, Leia climbed to her feet and began her search for Han.

She ran her hand along the cave wall, relying on its curves to lead her. Leia concentrated on keeping her breath steady and her footfalls as quiet as she could. She was certain the Grendolies could easily detect her with their sense of smell and nocturnal nature, but she tried to remain as enshrouded as possible.

Unfortunately, the cave had many twists and turns. Leia wondered if she'd find her way out when she found Han or if Chewie and Luke would be able to find her or Han if she couldn't. She glanced over her shoulder. She could no longer hear Luke calling after her or the scraping and crumbling of rock as the two dug their way through. It was too late to turn back.

Not that she would if she had the choice. The princess stopped, shut her eyes, and held her breath, hoping her aural sense would sharpen and take over. Her efforts paid off. Leia was certain she heard muffled voices down the left path. She thought of leaving some kind of trail for Luke and Chewbacca, but it would be a futile action. It was too dark, and even if Chewie's Wookie visual field was as sharp as it was during the day, she didn't really have anything to leave behind. Maybe Luke was right: she shouldn't have rushed into this.

But that was a moot point now. The princess continued on toward the voices. Her stomach flipped from both fear and relief. What if she failed…?

Leia stood tall and drew her blaster. She wasn't going to fail. She crept toward the voices, and a faint light flooded out from another twist in the cave. She swiped the beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of the hand that held the blaster and concentrated on the words the Grendolies spoke.

"Eat ease over. Dah Wookie ahand dah young'un's weel not make eat een time. Eat ease time fohor us to leave."

"Wahat abahout thuheese hauman?"

"Leave hahim to dahy."

"He pahays fahor mees kinsahmen's death!"

"Thahen he ease yahors to keel."

The princess swallowed hard. She didn't know how many Grendolies were left, but that didn't matter. It was now or never. Without another thought, Leia charged into the room, firing wildly at the massive beasts. She managed to shoot several of the creatures while the rest stared at her in surprise.

But it didn't take long for those uninjured Grendolies to recover from their initial shock. Three of the six stormed toward her. Leia fired, and though her aim was accurate, she found that it took several shots to take one of them down. Despite that, her small stature and agility prevented the Grendolies from capturing her. She sliced at the legs of one when she rolled between them. That Grendoli howled in pain as he stared at his severed limb. She continued firing and swinging Chewie's knife until she was as close to Han as she could be.

"Let him go," she quietly demanded like the royal princess that she was.

The Grendoli sneered at her while the others watched. His hand was securely wrapped around Han's throat, "Yahou lose, leetahl wahone. He be dead behafore yahau can keel me. And yahau weel be dead too."

Leia's dark eyes gazed into Han's as she licked her lips. Han had bruises on his face and arms. She suspected he was given a sound beating before she reached him. He flashed her a weak, lop-sided grin, knowing there was nothing more she could do. His face reddened as his air supply was cut off, and he began gasping.

The princess narrowed her eyes on the Grendoli that held Han's life in its hand and pursed her lips. Her anger boiled over into her icy glare and burned in her heart. With one swift flick of her arm, the curved knife flew from her hand and slashed clean through the Grendoli's arm.

The Grendoli screeched and howled, forcing Leia to cover her ears. Han shoved the severed arm off himself and coughed uncontrollably as he stared in disbelief at the princess. She moved in to provide cover for Han, wielding the blaster in the direction of the remaining Grendolies who started to close in on them.

It was then that Han noticed the tremble in Leia's hand. She didn't seem at all frightened by these massive beings. He could feel the anger radiating from her. He wanted to take the blaster from her, to protect her, but the wild look in her eyes made him think that would be a bad idea. She was handling things fine anyhow. Their predators certainly had an air of fear in there gray eyes, and they moved with the highest amount of caution.

"Yahau weel not fahind yahour way out," One brave Grendoli slowly approached her.

The girl furrowed her brow and fired at the Grendoli. Although her aim was accurate, the shot only singed the fur on his chest. But it was enough to hold him back.

"Yahau cahan naught lahast fahor long, leetahl wahone," another called out.

Leia looked at that Grendoli but kept her blaster pointed at the nearest one. She didn't expect much trouble from the one addressing her. He had only one leg and half an arm left. But he taunted her nonetheless, "Wahoo weel die fahirst? Yahau ohar me?"

Han smiled smugly at the dying Grendoli, "That's an obvious answer."

The princess said nothing. She wiped at her brow with her free hand, "You're going to show us the way out."

"Yahou wahon't last thahat long." It sneered and licked its teeth with its forked tongue and stared at the ground below the girl's feet. The others exchanged glances and satisfied smiles.

"Don't move!" Leia ordered as she waved the blaster around.

"Whahat aur yahau gahoing to do abahout it?"

Just as the Grendoli reached for Leia's blaster, it expelled a guttural scream and fell to the ground. Leia and Han smiled when they saw Luke standing in its place. Chewbacca was right behind him, deftly using the one curved knife Leia didn't take and his Wookie brute. Luke and Chewbacca worked in sync as if they had fought side by side for centuries.

Leia stood frozen where she was with the blaster still drawn in her trembling hands. Han had started to reach for the knife Leia threw earlier on, but then he stopped.

"Leia?" he called to her as she swooned and collapsed. Han caught her before she hit the floor and cradled her on his lap in an attempt to protect her from the battle raging on around them.

"Hey, Your Worship," Han pushed the hair out of her eyes. She faced more dangerous situations than this. Why was she so shook up by this one? Han peered into her face. She was pale and beads of sweat accumulated around her hairline and on her upper lip. Leia looked up at him, but her eyes remained unfocused.

Han looked up at Chewie and then Luke. They had managed to kill or mortally wound the Grendolies. He then glanced back down at the princess and lifted the corner of her bloodied shirt. She gasped and grabbed his hand, but that didn't deter him. He pulled up her shirt and exposed several deep gashes running from her abdomen to her side.

Her blood steadily seeped from her wounds, and Han felt as if all the air from his lungs was seeping away with her blood, "Chewie!"

Chewbacca roared and rushed over to Han's side. Han had his hands wrapped around Leia as he applied pressure to her wounds. "What?" He glared at Chewbacca. "Why'd you let her do that?"

Luke knelt down beside him, "We tried to stop her. We didn't even know she was wounded until we saw the trail of blood."

"Damn it, Leia!" Han pressed harder against her skin, but the blood continued to flow. "What were you thinking!"

Leia managed to focus her eyes on Han before they fluttered shut. Chewbacca rifled through his bag as Luke helped Han apply pressure to Leia's wounds. He was just as pale as she, and his blue eyes gazed on the girl with fear and worry. Chewbacca pulled out a roll of bandages and squatted down to tend to the girl's wounds. Although the bandages slowed the blood flow, Leia had lost a significant amount of blood and had little strength left.

Han felt nauseous, and his head spun. He tried to lift the girl in his arms, to take her out of this miserable place, but she yelped in pain. He sat back down, still cradling her on his lap. Although Han was certain Chewie knew how to get back to the base, he doubted Leia last that long. He, Chewbacca, and Luke exchanged helpless glances.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

"We've gotta get back to the base," Luke insisted.

"I'm not sure she can travel," Han said quietly. He stroked her cheek only to find that her skin was cool to the touch. Then he placed a hand on her heart.

Chewbacca grumbled. Han looked up and nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Her heart is beating rapidly," Han frowned. "That's not good."

"Then we gotta hurry!" Luke's head swiveled between Han and Chewbacca, hoping one of them would listen.

Chewie mumbled and grunted. Luke was right; they had to do something and do it fast. He gave orders to Han and knelt down next to the princess.

"No," Han ignored his own pain from the beating the Grendolies gave him. He pushed the Wookie away and gently lifted the girl into his arms. "I got her."

Chewbacca led Luke and Han back through the way they went in. They passed the lifeless bodies of the Grendolies that they killed or were killed by their own kind for failing. Luke's heart weighed heavy. He never knew of a species that killed their own like that, so vicious. He glanced at Leia in Han's arms. If the Grendolies were more thorough in killing their wounded, Leia wouldn't have been attacked. Luke immediately felt guilty the moment that thought crossed his mind.

Luke had never experienced such a gruesome fight. Shooting storm troopers wasn't the same as killing the Grendolies. Storm troopers didn't bleed. Their expressions remained hidden behind faceless masks. Killing storm troopers felt heroic, just. Luke reminded himself that he, Han, Chewie, and Leia killed the Grendolies out of survival. Wasn't that the same as killing storm troopers? Wasn't it always an us-against-them situation?

Luke stopped and stared at the horrid expressions of the dead Grendolies and thought about their families. Storm troopers remained faceless in death, but they probably had families. His stomach churned. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this?

"Luke, hurry up, will 'ya?"

The sun burnt the young farm boy's eyes, pulling him out of his musings. He glanced at Leia in Han's arms. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed paler than before. Han was right; she was in no condition to travel. But what could they do?

Han stopped and laid Leia on the sand. The bandages around her abdomen were soaked with blood. "Hey, Your Worship," Han stroked her cheek hoping to get a rise from her.

Her eyes opened halfway, but remained unfocused, "What, Captain Solo?"

He flashed a smile at Chewie and then smiled down at her, "Thought you said you'd never come after me if I were in danger."

She closed her eyes but then smiled weakly, "I…only rescued…your ass…so I can…shoot you with…a stun gun."

"You're still angry about that?" Han stroked her cheek again to coax her eyes open, but it didn't work. "Leia?"

Luke knelt down next to Han, "Leia."

Chewie garuffed, and Han gave her a tiny shake, "Leia!"

"It's…cold," she whispered as she tried to nuzzle closer to Han.

"How could she be cold?" Luke sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"She's going into shock," Han said. His shoulders slumped as he pulled the princess close to him. They had no blankets or jackets to keep her warm.

Solo looked up at his best friend, his mouth stretched into a grim line. He had no answers left. Perhaps Chewbacca did. Chewie whined and gazed down at the girl.

"How far do you think the base is from here?" Luke looked out toward the ocean.

Chewbacca grumbled, and Han translated, "Do you still have the thermal sensor?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luke fidgeted with his utility belt before producing the sensor. He handed it to Chewbacca.

"It's about a kilometer straight through the rainforest," Han answered. "We could follow the coast."

"That sounds safer," Luke said hopefully.

"But it's longer," Han looked down at the princess.

Chewbacca reached down and handed Han a water pouch. He lifted her head, "Come on, Your Worship. Drink some of this."

Leia did as she was told with the assistance of Han. When she finished that water pouch, Han made her drink another one.

Chewie growled and grunted. Han nodded, "At least on the coast we'll be able to see what's comin' at us." He wiped at her clammy brow with his thumb, "We'll get outa this. Here," he leaned over her, "put your arms around my neck." Leia did as she was told, and he scooped her up in his arms. He could tell she was masking the pain that she felt when he lifted her off the ground.

Chewbacca placed a hairy paw on Han's shoulder. He brushed him off, "I look worse than I feel." Chewie persisted, "No, I'll take care of her."

Chewie and Luke exchanged glances and then hurried to catch up with Solo. Chewbacca shook his head and studied the thermal sensor. Time was running out. The large Wookie watched Han stumble and recover. The sand wasn't making their travel any easier. Chewie then looked over his shoulder at Luke. The boy was visibly pale and his eyes glistened with fear as he walked with his head down. Chewbacca waited for Luke to catch up with him and then put an arm around his shoulders and softly cooed.

Then Chewbacca stopped and called out to Han. Han turned around and furrowed his brow, "Where?"

"What?" Luke tilted his head. Then he stopped, "Something's coming."

"You speak Wookie now?" Han asked.

"No," Luke stared up at the sky. "I just got this feeling."

"You and your feelings!" Han rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Chewie, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I was talkin' to Chewie who has the thermal sensor and isn't relyin' on some feeling!" Han snapped.

Chewbacca roared angrily in Luke's defense, and that only angered Han even more, "It's their damn feelings that got us into all this!"

"But our feelings turned out to be right," Luke said quietly.

"I don't care!" Han yelled. "Did your feelings stop Leia from being hurt? No! Your feelings led you right into trouble, and now she'll probably die!"

The boy blinked a few times in an attempt to clear the tears from his eyes. The last thing he wanted was Han to see him cry. Chewbacca resumed his tongue thrashing aimed at Han. To Luke's surprise, Han didn't say anything. He just dropped to his knees with Leia in his arms. He held her close to him while stroking her hair. Then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Luke's heart caught in his throat. He rushed over to Han and Leia and dropped to his knees beside them. He peered into the pale face of the princess and then into Han's eyes. Luke was both surprised and scared to see that Han, too, was on the verge of crying. Chewbacca kept his steely blue eyes focused on the horizon ahead of them.

Then the sand began to swirl around them. Han silently cursed. That was the last thing they needed now. Chewbacca howled, but Han ignored him. He was more worried that the sand would get into Leia's mouth or wounds.

"Han!" Luke yelled over the wind. "It's Wedge!"

Han finally tore his attention from the girl. He exhaled, placed a kiss on Leia's head, and whispered something in her ear. He wasn't sure if she heard him, if she was even aware of what was going on around her, but he just had to say it…

Wedge jumped out of the speeder, and Luke ran up to greet him, "How'd you find us?"

"We've been tracking you with the thermal sensor."

"Then why didn't you come sooner!" Han yelled.

"We couldn't get to you in the forest," Wedge explained with no malice. "It was too dense."

"Leia's hurt bad," Luke interjected. "She needs immediate medical attention."

Wedge hunched down next to Han and Leia and then pulled out his commlink, "General, I found them. The princess is wounded, and in need of serious medical attention stat."

Han didn't hear the general's response. He was too busy helping Chewie put Leia into the speeder. They climbed in, and Luke and Wedge followed right behind.

"Maybe I should pilot this thing," Han suggested as he moved to sit in the pilot's seat.

"Han, you're in no condition," Wedge pointed out as he slid in the pilot's seat.

"Whaddya know about my condition?"

Luke placed a hand on Solo's shoulder. "Leia needs your care. Remember she's cold?"

Han gazed upon the girl. Chewbacca had already begun tucking a blanket around her. Han settled in next to her without another word, and Luke wondered if Han was suffering from shock as well. Luke frowned and then climbed into the front seat of the speeder, and they were off.

"The base is mostly evacuated," Wedge informed them. "You were right, Chewbacca. Those Grendolies were vicious. We lost a few good men."

Chewie offered his condolences as he stroked the princess' hair.

"There's not much left at the base," Wedge continued. "Reeiken has a medical droid and a small bacta tank on hand, but everything else…well, it's already in transport."

Chewbacca sighed in relief.

"So there's a transport waiting for us?" Luke asked.

"No," Wedge glanced at his friend. "It's just my X-Wing and the _Falcon_. Your X-Wing and droids were on the last transport." Wedge looked back over his shoulder at Han, "General Reeiken is hoping to catch a lift with you guys."

"Reeiken didn't evacuate with the last transport?" Han asked incredulously.

"He didn't want to leave without…" Wedge's dark eyes fell on the pale girl.

"Great," Han muttered. "He's gonna be thrilled to see her like this."

"I just think he'll be happy to see her," Luke shrugged.

"Not if she dies," Han stared grimly at Luke.

The boy bit his lip and faced forward. "She can't die," he whispered, his shaky voice barely audible.

"Everybody dies," Han blurted out as he looked out the window of the speeder.

"Shut up, Han!" Luke yelled.

Han glared at the back of the boy's head. He shouldn't have said that. He didn't want anyone to die, especially not Leia. Her fragile state just chewed at him, ignited his anger. He and Chewie should have just dropped her and the kid off on Yavin IV, taken the reward money, and went on with their smuggling lives.

But they didn't, and now…now what? Leia wasn't looking that well. Her breath was ragged, her skin cool to the touch, and she stopped responding to his prodding. And all this was tearing him apart inside. The princess was bound to die sooner or later. After all, she was part of an insurgency against an all powerful Empire. The odds were stacked against her. But if he and Chewie had just left like they were supposed to, he'd never be here watching the life seep out of her.

"I'm sorry," Han whispered. Everyone thought he was addressing Luke, but his futile words were meant for the girl resting in his lap.

Wedge skillfully landed the speeder in the empty hangar. Luke had jumped out before the engines were shut down. Chewbacca was quick to follow. He held out his arms for the princess. Han grunted as he carefully lifted her and placed her in Chewie's care. Wedge then helped Han disembark the speeder.

"Commander Skywalker!" General Reeiken grabbed Luke's hand and shook it. "Where's--?"

Reeiken's face fell when he saw Leia's bloodied form in the giant Wookie's arms. He rushed over and placed a hand on the princess' pallid face, "I knew she was wounded, but—"

"We don't have a lot of time, General," Han started toward the _Falcon_.

"You're right, Captain," Reeikan followed Han. "The medical droid is waiting near the _Falcon_. We couldn't spare a full bacta tank, but I managed to procure a small amount."

"Hopefully it's enough," Han's pace didn't slow. The hangar looked as if it was scavenged for every scrap. It was obvious they evacuated as fast as they could. There were scratches carved into the metal walls and sporadic puddles of dry blood. Han drew the blaster he had taken from earlier and cautiously made his way toward the _Falcon_.

"Looks like this place took quite a hit," he mumbled.

"If it wasn't for Chewbacca's warning," Reeiken's voice was somber and low, "we would've been hit even harder."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Han mumbled. "Who's left?"

"Just me," Reeiken answered.

Han took a moment to take the older man in, "What if we didn't make it back?"

The general glanced back at the girl in the Wookie's arms, "I never considered that."

Han's eyebrows rose, but then he nodded. He activated the ramp of the _Falcon_ and they all hurried inside. Chewie carried the princess to the make-shift medical bay. He laid the princess down and made room for the medical droid to make its assessment of her condition. Chewbacca was then off to the cockpit followed by Han.

Chewie shook his head at his friend. Han rolled his eyes, "Where do you think I'm goin'?"

Luke stepped between the two. He knew it wasn't the best place to be, but he hoped he'd get Han's attention, "Han, you're hurt. You need medical attention as well. Let me be Chewie's co-pilot."

"Uh-uh!" Han shook his head and waved his arms around. "This is _my_ ship, and I'm gonna be the pilot."

Chewie lunged at Solo causing Luke to jump out of the way faster than a wolerbie. Han stood his ground, and the two stood there staring at each other. Finally, Chewbacca mumbled quietly.

Han's face softened, "Fine." He stabbed a finger into Luke's chest, "You better not mess my ship up."

"Of course not," Luke answered, but Han was already gone. Luke looked at the giant Wookie, "Whaddya say to him?"

Chewie smiled and repeated his words. Luke just shrugged. He didn't understand Wookie so he'd never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the _Falcon_ reached clear skies, Han hurried back to the make-shift medical bay as fast as his bruised body allowed him. There he found the medical droid, Two-One-Bee, moving around the princess and the general watching over it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Captain," Reeiken nodded in Han's direction. "You look like you have had better days."

"How is she?" Han grimaced as he leaned against the bulkhead.

"She's still touch and go," Reeiken whispered. "Since we couldn't emerge her into a bacta tank, Two-One-Bee thought it would be best to soak some bandages in the bacta and place them on her wounds."

"That's not good enough."

"It's the best we can do," Reeiken placed a hand on Solo's shoulder. "When we get to the new base, she'll get the best care possible."

Han stepped next to Leia's bed and brushed the hair off of her forehead, "She's warm."

"I'm afraid she's acquired an infection from her wounds."

"We weren't fast enough," Han muttered under his breath.

"You did the best you could under the circumstances," Reeiken reassured him.

"It wasn't good enough."

"If it weren't for you and Chewie, both Luke and Leia would probably be dead," the general reminded him, but he knew his words offered no comfort to Han. "Why don't you let Two-One-Bee look you over? Then maybe you can keep a watch on her. Let me know when she wakes up."

Solo nodded and Reeiken quietly left. Han grabbed a chair and moved it close to Leia's bedside. Two-One-Bee replaced the empty sythplasma bag with a full one, and Han assumed the clear bag were fluids.

Once the droid finished tending to the princess it turned to Han, "General Reeiken ordered me to scan your wounds."

"You'll do no such thing," Han snapped. He picked up Leia's limp hand and gently massaged her fingers between his.

"But the general—"

"I'll shut you down if you try to touch me."

"Who will care for the princess if you shut me down?"

Han swore he heard attitude in the droids question, but he decided to let it go. He was too tired to argue with a hunk of metal and wires, "Just you worry about her then and leave me be."

The droid, who had heard stories from other droids who crossed Captain Solo's path, knew better than to respond.

Han returned his attention to the girl. "Why didn't you just go back to the base?" He asked her as he leaned his forehead against her hand.

"Someone had to save your skin," she whispered.

Han's head popped up and he unceremoniously dropped her hand, "I didn't need your help!"

Leia sighed, "Whatever."

Han bit his lip. He shouldn't have yelled at her, "I'm sorry."

Leia's eyes fluttered open but quickly closed against the light, "I must be in really bad shape."

"What?"

She twisted her head toward him but kept her eyes closed, "You apologized to me. I must be dying."

Han picked up her hand, "No, you're gonna be okay."

The girl sucked in a ragged breath, "What about you, Captain?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Chewie and Luke?"

"They're fine," Han studied her tiny, pale fingers in his hand. "They're piloting the _Falcon_."

Leia's eyes opened to slits, "You're not okay."

"Sure I am," he lied. "I'm just lettin' Luke get some piloting practice him."

The girl managed to open her eyes wide enough to get a good look at her companion. She winced at the sight of the purple bruises around his right eye and the scrapes on his forehead and cheeks. He looked so…fragile. It scared her. She forced a smile, "Still trying to convince Luke to run off with you and become a smuggler?"

"Every chance I get, Sweetheart."

She took a deep breath, but the smile never left her face, "You'll join the rebellion before Luke will ever run off to be a smuggler."

"Don't count on it." Han quickly kissed her hand and slowly stood up, "Want me to get Reeiken for you?"

"Hhmm…" Leia closed her eyes. "I don't mind your company, if you're so inclined to stay."

Han smiled and returned to his seat, "I'm so inclined."


End file.
